The River And The Rose
by DramaQueen1133
Summary: AU. After Journeys End the Doctor and Rose resume travelling together. But they both run into River Song. As River takes up travelling with the pair, is it enough to break them up?....
1. Together

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my feeble dreams of owning it.**

**Note Hi! First chapter of a new story so I'm happy. Oh, and anyone whose waiting on a new chapter in the master and the doctor, it's coming to me in drips and drabs. I know I've left the Doctor and Rose in a bit of a funny place, but I'm trying. Anyways, this story is an AU of post journeys end. Rose is travelling with the Doctor, but a familiar face (to the Doctor) threatens to split them up….Dun dun duuuuuun.**

Chapter 1

The Doctor handed Rose her tea and reclined on the battered sofa next to her. She murmured her thanks and curled up beside him, lifting his arm to wrap it around herself. He grinned as she inhaled it's scent and then sipped it idly. He mimicked her all the while gazing at her from the corner of his eye. Just three weeks ago they had defeated the Daleks and Davros. Three weeks since Rose had made a tearful farewell to Jackie and sent her love to Pete and Tony. Just three weeks since Donna…He shook his head of the thought and concentrated on what was here in front of him. He had everything he could ever wish for, his TARDIS and Rose. That was it. All he wanted. Apart from Gallifrey, but there was no point in wishing for that back. It was a lost cause. He had seen it go up in flames, he made it go up in flames. No room for ifs or maybes. Rose broke his train of thought as she rubbed her cheek against the soft material of his lapels.

"Penny for them?" She whispered. The Doctor furrowed his forehead and looked down at her.

"For what?"

"Your thoughts." She giggled. The Doctor if anything looked even more confused.

"Why would you offer someone a penny for their thoughts? Why not just ask them? There's no point in paying for their thoughts, even if it is a penny. Even an extremely dull one, you know those pennies that have absolutely no shine at all? You know what, to tell you the truth I haven't even really seen a shiny penny lately. All I seem to get is those ones that are starting to go green around the edges. And, here's the tip of the iceberg Rose, I got one, it actually had fungi on it. Fungi, Rose. Your country can certainly afford to make new ones, but no, they insist on giving out non-shiny pennies. When I get change from buying us chips, and I'm choosing to ignore that snort young lady, they always decide to give me those horrible manky pennies back. I'm not happy about that Rose. Not happy at all." Rose smirked as he took a long draught of his tea and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nice tea?" She grinned.

"Mmmhmmm." Rose tried not to laugh as he sounded somewhat strained.

"Burn your tongue?" She whispered.

"Mmmmm." He nodded. The Doctor exhaled loudly and shook his head.

"God that hurt. My tongue feels odd now."

"Then maybe that will teach you to keep it inside your mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He cried indignantly, eyeing Rose as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You just seem to have a fetish for, I dunno, licking things."

"What's wrong with that!?" He cried.

"Nothing! Nothing. It just seems to me that not everything needs to be licked."

"And I lick everything?" He said sceptically.

"Yes." Rose persisted.

"I've never licked you." The Doctor said quietly, his tone dropping an notch.

"Yeah." If the Doctor didn't now any better he would have thought that she sounded mildly disappointed with that revelation. And that she suddenly seemed very busy with drinking her tea. But the truth of the matter was, he did know better. He leant back, unable to keep the smirk from creeping it's way onto his face.

"Han on, you said something about my thoughts?" He remembered. He watched as the imaginary light bulb pinged itself on over her head.

"Yeah, I was basically asking about what you were thinking." Rose beamed.

"I don't remember." She watched as his face set into a look of confusion. She felt something inside her flutter at the sight, and she suddenly felt rather hot.

Ever since she had come back, they had carried on as normal. Even better than normal, they were a hell of a lot closer, a lot more touching involved. But not quite enough. Rose made a snap decision there and then, deciding that if she didn't say this now, she never would. Rose snuggled closer and set both of their mugs down onto the floor.

"Doctor. I know that I've said what I'm gonna say before, and you most probably haven't forgotten. I hope you haven't forgotten." The Doctor gave her a heart melting smile.

"I would never forget anything important that you have to say to me." Rose smiled shyly back at him before she cleared her throat.

"Remember when I go trapped on that parallel universe for the first time?" The Doctor's eyes darkened for a moment as he nodded at her.

"Do you remember our goodbye on the beach? And the last thing I said to you?" She whispered. The Doctor's eyes focused on his converse as he slowly nodded.

"Well?" Rose prompted.

"Well what?" The Doctor muttered back. Rose threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, what do you think of that. Of what I said?" The Doctor looked up into her eyes and fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"What do you want me to say Rose?"

"What you feel!" This was not how she imagined the conversation going. When the Doctor still seemed intent on looking at his converse she took his hands in hers.

"Doctor, I've been back for three weeks now. Three…wonderful weeks. And you know what made them so wonderful?" The Doctor shrugged and mumbled something in her general direction.

"It's you Doctor. Not the TARDIS, though God knows that I love her. Not the travelling, not anything else. Just you." She felt lighter all of a sudden when he offered her a small smile.

"And on that beach, I told you that…I love you. That still counts today. I still love you. I mean, God knows why, but I do. I shouldn't. My mum's told me that I shouldn't, me and Mickey had a full out argument about it. But I do love you. I choose you over my mum didn't I? Over my family. That's gotta

count for something hasn't it? …Doctor you're gonna have to help me out here and say something. This isn't going to work if I'm doing all the talking." Rose finished quietly. The Doctor exhaled a couple of times before nodding.

"It does count." He murmured. Rose looked at him quizzically.

"Leaving your family behind. It counts for everything." Rose grinned at him.

"You don't have to sound so upset when you say that. I choose you, and I always will. Doctor I'd die for you! I love you so much! And I must sound like a typical teenage girl, blabbing on about her crush but that's how you make me feel. And I need to know how you feel about me…" Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly and he frowned as he tried to force the words out.

"The way I feel about you, it's a bit, well, very…compli-" The Doctor stopped as a loud thump echoed throughout the ship.

"In think we've landed!" He cried as he grabbed his coat off the coral shaped support column. He paused at the door as he realised that Rose wasn't following him.

"Are you…you coming?" He said to her shyly. Rose bobbed her head and put on a fake smile that the Doctor could see straight through.

"Rose?" He sighed.

"Yes?" She whirled around eagerly. The Doctor was caught out when he realised he didn't exactly have anything to say. So instead he took her hand and lead a very frustrated Rose outside.


	2. Unwelcome

-1**Second chapter, and here the twosome meet a somewhat unwelcome face…**

The Doctor and Rose stepped out into a large atrium, which was filled with…bones, dinosaur bones. Or something that resembled dinosaurs at any rate.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Rose said somewhat snappily. She was still a bit peeved at him for not answering when he had the chance. He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around.

"I think Rose, that we are in the future. In a museum if I'm not mistaken, and I'm very rarely mistaken Rose, am I right?" He grinned, all to aware of the sour look on her face.

"Yeah, you're always right you are." He looked as she fiddled with her fingernails and shifted awkwardly from one foot to another.

"Look, Rose listen-"

"You two are not authorized to be in here." The Doctor whirled around ready with his cheeky response and charming manner, ready to get him and Rose out of the situation. But he stopped dead as he saw a very familiar sight. He saw her hair first. A brown mass of curls atop her head. The Doctor could not stop staring as a cheeky smile worked it's way onto her face. She was here alive. Right in front of him. And that meant that she would be coming with him and Rose. Oh Rose…

"You're a silent one aren't you? Got a name pretty boy?" Rose nudged the Doctor out of his state of apparent shock.

"Yes! Um…hang on!" He patted down his pockets trying to locate his psychic paper before pulling it out. As the woman inspected it, Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly. He pointedly ignored her and awaited the verdict on his identification.

"Doctor Smith, nice to meet you. I'm Professor River Song." She held her hand out for him to shake, which he did to vigorously for Rose's liking. She frowned as River's hand remained on the Doctor's a moment to long, and her eyes seemed to leave his face after a little to long.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to see your identification as well miss." Rose missed a beat then.

"My what sorry?" River lowered her brow and spoke slowly to her, like one might do to a small child.

"I need something to tell me who you are, and preferably what you're doing here." Rose turned to look at the Doctor, mouth slightly agape.

"You mean his paperwork didn't say?!" She cried to the Doctor, and he mumbled an apology and handed the paper to River again.

"Sorry, I didn't see that. Must have missed it. Which is quite surprising since I'm an archaeologist. I don't usually miss the small details. Oh well, pleasure to meet you Miss Taylor." River said, her eyes darting back to the Doctor every so often.

"Taylor!? I'm sure it says Tyler." Rose glared at the Doctor.

"Sorry. Must be a typo. Bit distracted." The Doctor said quietly, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at River. Doing a bloody poor job of it looking at Rose's face.

"Distracted? I'll say." River grinned as she placed herself in front of the Doctor.

"O.k! Doctor can I talk to you for a sec?" Without waiting for an answer, Rose dragged the Doctor off into the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She cried as much as she could in a hushed voice. The Doctor at least had the decency to blush.

"I'm not doing anything." He mumbled as his gaze found River's. Rose looked between the two, and felt a horrible feeling of bile rise up into her throat.

"Yes you are! You're staring at her! You're not even looking at me!" She despaired. The Doctor whirled around, his eyes suddenly dark.

"What do you want me to do Rose? What do you want me to say?" Rose recoiled at his anger and opened her mouth to speak.

"You are dealing with things that you're not even aware of Rose Tyler. That you would have no desire to know. That you don't understand." He cut across her. Rose looked from him to River, and nudged her way past him with a dry sob into the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran a hand over his face, almost immediately regretting his outburst. He needed to talk to her. About River and what she said in the TARDIS. To be honest he had almost welcomed the interruption. He wasn't ready to delve into their feelings for each other. Into their relationship. Or what was left of it after his outburst. With a sigh he walked back to River, feeling almost doomed. If he walked away from River now, or gave her any reason to want to leave him, then it would create a terrible paradox.

"Hi. Trouble with the…um…I'm not going to say wife because neither of you have wedding rings. And her name was miss not missus." The Doctor grinned despite himself.

"Good, very…uh…observational." River smiled back.

"Told you, archaeologist. And I'm hoping not girlfriend."

"Why are you hoping that she's not my girlfriend?" The Doctor cocked his head to one side.

"Because then number one you're in the dog house for the way you were staring at me. Number two, because you're quite pretty." She finished with a sly grin. The Doctor blushed and played with his earlobe.

"Really? Pretty?" River stepped close slightly and the blush across his face deepened.

"Very pretty."

Rose stumbled back from the monitor and kicked the chair with all her might. How dare he!? How could he even think about doing that, doing this to her!? After everything they had been through, everything they had done and said…what she had said before they landed. Did that mean anything to him? Anything at all? She stifled her sobs and slumped on the chair. Soon enough she fell into a light sleep. She almost fell off the chair as she was rudely awakened. The door to the TARDIS burst open, revealing the Doctor pulling a laughing River Song inside. Rose watched in shock as River walked around the ship pointing at random things and exclaiming her wonderment. The Doctor looked more than happy to show off.

"You know, when you said it's bigger on the inside, I thought that was just a line!" She cried in happiness. The Doctor shrugged and grinned.

"If you think this is good, then you should see what else is bigger on the inside." Rose's jaw dropped as the Doctor and River flirted openly with each other. The bile rose in her throat once more as she walked briskly to her bedroom. Trying to block out the cries of laughter.

The Doctor looked to where Rose had been sitting and kicked himself, figuratively of course. He wanted to tell Rose everything about River. But the problem was that Rose was to compassionate for people's welfare. If he told her not to worry about something or someone, then she would. So sometimes it was best to keep things from her. Sometimes. If he told her he had met River before, then she would want to know more, questions would follow, information that she should not hear would be heard. Then she would start acting awkwardly towards River, more questions…it would just go on. Even he thought bringing River on board so soon was a bit awkward, especially when she knew nothing of the dynamic between him and Rose. Him and River had gotten some lunch in the cafeteria, and he had casually mentioned the TARDIS. Her attention was hooked then, and she had begged to see it. She wanted to come with him so badly that he found it, deep down, rather endearing. He had two options then. Take her with him and Rose or leave her. But he could not guarantee when he would be seeing River again if he left her. He needed to take her now and be done with it. But Rose. What was he going to do about Rose?


	3. What Can I Do?

-1**Bit of a short chappie sorry**

Chapter 3

Rose flopped forwards onto her bed and screamed into the pillow. She punched the mattress in frustration and turned onto her back. How could he take her with them so quickly?! How long had she been asleep for? She fought back tears and mentally kicked herself. She wasn't some damsel in distress. She wasn't going to sit back and watch this woman try and…infiltrate herself between her and the Doctor. It wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to allow it. It had been a long time that she was in that universe. Too long. She could almost remember the time when she would have sat back and cried and done nothing. But the truth was that she had grown. Rose Tyler, Alien Communications and Liaisons Officer, second in command at Torchwood, awarded by the President herself for Defence of Homeland Security. She was better than what she was. Rose felt the TARDIS give her an encouraging nudge on the edges of her mind. Grinning her thanks she got up and walked slowly around her room, stopping in front of the floor length mirror. She twisted and turned, looking at herself from every angle before sighing. The clothes are going to change Rose said in her head. She used to dress in hoodies and jeans, then once with the Doctor more tight fitting clothes. And that had nothing to do with trying to grab his attention. Her confidence had grown…and she was trying to attract his attention. Now her clothes were suitable for the office or maybe out on field work. It was fine when her and the Doctor were out on adventures. But not when they were just lazing around. She didn't need practicality for lazing around, she needed something a bit more fashionable. Heels and skirts might be going a bit to far, but a nice pair of boots and jeans, or something to that effect. Rose leaned forward to look at her face more intently. Her make up had changed drastically. From to much mascara and eyeliner to just right. Maybe a bit more eyeliner she supposed….and something to define her cheekbones. The hair won't change, maybe just a few different styles every now and then. Clipping it up for one, a fringe?…She parted her hair with her fingers and pulled one side across to hang over one eye before frowning. Maybe-

"Having fun?" Rose looked up into the reflected eyes of River.


	4. River And Rose

-1It's a bit hard trying to get the character of River, so sorry if she seems a bit off. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 4

Rose flicked her hair out of her face before turning to face River.

"What are you doing in here?" Rose said. A bit less rude she said to herself. River took a quick look around from her spot in the doorway.

"The Doctor told me to come and find a bedroom." She smiled at Rose but it faded when Rose didn't return it.

"So you're saying that you're staying like…permanently."

"Yes." Rose missed a beat, she thought that it was only temporary, not…permanent.

"So…this is your room, it's cosy. Know where I can find one of those?" River laughed. Rose sighed inwardly and tried to remind herself to be courteous.

"Yeah, just, come this way." Rose muttered as she slid past River. As they trudged down the corridor Rose tried to find a room that wasn't already occupied.

"So…you and the Doctor?" River said carefully, stopping dead as Rose spun around on her heel and glared at her.

"What about me and him?" River held her hands up almost as if fending Rose off.

"It was only a question." She said. Rose sighed and found an empty room.

"This room's going spare. You can have this one." River walked in and looked around.

"It's very nice and all, but I'm noticing a distinct lack of furniture." River raised her eyebrows.

"Come out here." Rose called to her. As River exited the room, Rose shut the door behind her.

"Picture your room in your head. What wallpaper, carpet, floorboards, furniture, everything….you doing that?" Rose questioned almost wearily. At River's nod she opened the door to a fully furnished room. White walls with a floral pattern, dark mahogany furniture and floorboards, white sheets and cushions. River walked around in disbelief.

"Oh my god I'm dreaming." She whispered. Think again sunshine, the bitter thought ran through her head.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, clothes are either in your wardrobe or the TARDIS wardrobe. Three doors down, past the dustbins and your there. O.k. Your set so I'm just gonna go." As Rose turned to leave River grabbed her shoulder.

"Rose, about you and the Doctor. Are you together or not?" Rose frowned at her.

"What does it matter to you?" River shrugged.

"I want to know if he's available or not."  
"Available!?" Rose cried in disbelief. This woman has no idea…

"So you're he's girlfriend?" River prompted.

"I-"

"Are you?" Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"No." She could have almost sworn that River's face held a smug little smile for half a second there…

"You're just friends then?"

"No. We're more than friends." Rose scratched her forehead willing for a distraction to take her away.

"You're not making this very clear to me." River frowned.

"It's complicated for us!" Rose despaired.

"You're either with him or you're not." River said in finality. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not with him then no." Rose could see River trying to hold back her relief.

"Wait, when you say it's complicated, you don't mean that he…you know…bats for the other team do you?" River asked in earnest. Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. The Doctor on the other team…

"No. Definitely not. I had this friend Jack, he adores the Doctor and I swear that the Doctor's just oblivious to it." Rose said through her giggles. She smiled at all the times that she and Jack had sat down to discuss the Doctor's…finer points. Like his hair Rose thought with a small smile. No one else seemed to think so, Jack didn't get it. Mickey had just looked at her like she was barking whenever she mentioned it.

"You still with me here?" River tapped Rose on the arm. Rose shook her head feeling in an all together better mood.

"Yeah, I'm going now." Rose waved her away. As she walked down the corridor Rose distinctly heard River call out:  
"Do you know where the Doctor's bedroom is?" Rose didn't even turn back to look at River as she rounded the corner.


	5. Confrontations

-1

**Rose confronts the Doctor…**

Chapter 5

The Doctor turned as Rose burst into the control room trying to look nonchalant. She sat down on the sofa and smiled at him. The Doctor felt slightly unnerved. It would have been better if she had shouted at him, or screamed or cried…anything. Anything would be better than her sitting down smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Rose?" He called out softly. She looked up at him as if only just realising that he was there.

"Yes Doctor? What can I do you for?"

"About River…" He noticed the slightly dark expression cross her face before she shrugged.

"What about her?"

"I know that it's sort of…fast that I've brought her on board, but I-"

"You think!?" Rose cried. The Doctor winced as the hurt dripped into her voice.

"Yes I know…but she's different. She needs to be here." Rose's eyes mist over slightly as she heard his words.

"What? She's special? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes!…What? No! Look, Rose it's difficult to understand I know…but you need to trust me!" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to tell Rose why but he couldn't. Especially since it seemed like he was in a rather…intimate relationship with River. And she knew his name! He could only tell two people his name…and the situation in which he could, well he couldn't see himself doing that any time soon.

"Trust you? You want me to trust you after this?" The Doctor looked up and he found Rose standing in front of him.

"Rose, I don't see how bringing River on board should stop you from trusting me." He said softly. Rose laughed slightly and folded her arms.

"If I met some random bloke and stood and stared at him like he was the most unbelievable thing I'd ever seen…you wouldn't be jealous or upset?" The Doctor focused on the floor between them.

"I…No…'Course not." Rose nodded and stepped closer.

"O.k. So what if you went back into the TARDIS after I had yelled at you and insulted you. Just for a quick nap to clear your head…then when you woke up I had brought that bloke aboard, and started flirting with him blatantly in front of you?" A solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

"And what if you found out that he was staying permanently? And when you came to ask me what was going on…I told you that he was special, that I needed him to stay with me…what would you say?"

"I don't know." The Doctor felt his throat tighten as Rose backed away down the corridor.

"You know what Doctor…I don't know what to say either."


	6. Talking It Over

-1

Chapter 6

Rose sat on her bed and picked up the photo on her bedside table. It was of her and the Doctor from two weeks ago. He finally took her to Barcelona she thought with a smile. They were on the beach, and Rose had put on the bikini that she knew was particularly provocative. Light purple, with a silver ring on the waistband of the bottoms, and in the middle of the bra. She knew the Doctor had been looking, no matter how many times he blushed and murmured he thought he saw a bit of fluff. He had stubbornly refused to change out of his suit. So Rose had accidentally on purpose got a combination of water and sand all over it. And although he complained, she knew he didn't mind the miniature wrestling match that had stemmed from it. They took a lot of photos of each other nowadays. Rose knew that the Doctor wanted something to memorise all of those special moments they had. To remember her by. Yet she wished he didn't want to remember the way she looked in the morning. She had chased him around the TARDIS with a pillow after finding one of those photos amongst the others on his bedside table.

"Rose?" The Doctor called softly as he tapped lightly on the door. Rose flung the photo beside her on the bed and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She said more spitefully than she had intended. The Doctor walked across her pink fluffy carpet, and sat beside her. Rose refused to watch him directly, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched him pick up the photograph.

"That was a brilliant day." The Doctor smiled brightly at Rose, who remained straight faced. His smile faded and he bumped her shoulder.

"I'm still finding a lot of sand in some places. And I've still got bruises from your rather foul played wrestling match!" He laughed.

"You didn't look like you minded. Certainly didn't feel like you minded." The Doctor blushed furiously as he remembered a certain bump, magically appearing in a place where it shouldn't when Rose decided to start squirming around underneath him during the fight.

"Look Rose…I know it seems that I'm behaving irrationally. But River is…destined to be with me." Rose rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

"See, this is where you're not making sense! You're talking to me about destiny, and fate and stuff that you don't believe in! You need to explain this to me Doctor!" He grasped her hand and pulled her head to lay on his shoulder.

"I've met her before Rose." He sighed.

"What?" She frowned.

"When I was with Donna, we want to a place called the library. Biggest library in the universe." He said with a wistful smile.

"Bet you loved that." Rose murmured. The Doctor laughed and stroked the hair out of her eyes.

"Long story short, I got into a spot of trouble, and River and her team of archaeologists were there. River kept talking to me just like she knew me, and apparently she did. She knew a me from the future."

"So she already knows you?"

"No. This is when I first meet her. She doesn't know me, but when she goes to the library, she's going to meet a younger me." The Doctor decided to leave out the part about her dying. He didn't want that on Rose's shoulders. Not like him.

"That's why you needed to take her with you? Because that's what happens?" Rose lifted her head to look at him as he nodded.

"Exactly! I was so worried that you wouldn't understand." Rose frowned and shook her head to clear it.

"That's so confusing." She half smiled. The Doctor grinned and pulled her down to lie on the bed with him.

"But you can't say anything to her Rose! Nothing!" He said sternly. Rose nodded and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Doctor." She said softly. The Doctor dropped a quick kiss onto her hair and smiled.

"I'm sorry for not explaining everything to you properly Rose."

"S'o.k. Just out of interest, what did she say to you, when you first met her." The Doctor closed his eyes as he started to talk, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Well…she said that I had taken her on a picnic." Rose's brow furrowed slightly. She had never gotten a picnic.

"Um…she kept calling me sweetie and pretty boy, a very odd assortment of nicknames I'd say. Thinking about it now, I'd say she knew me quite….intimately I'd say." Rose lifted her head slightly wondering if she'd heard right.

"Intimately?" He nodded as he yawned.

"One of her team members called us an old married couple actually. Oh! She had handcuffs Rose! I asked her what they were for, and she said, spoilers! You can only imagine what that meant." Rose sat up fully as the Doctor opened his eyes at the loss of her warmth.

"How intimate would you say she was?" Rose frowned. The Doctor shrugged as he settled on his side.

"Quite. Very. A lot actually. She's a lovely woman really Rose."

"Are you attracted to her?" Rose said in a small voice.

"Well…she does have very beautiful eyes. Got a bit of sparkle I guess. Hair just like one of my previous regenerations, curly that is. She holds herself very well, and wasn't afraid to stand up to me. So, yeah, I'd say I'm attracted to her." He shrugged. Rose hid her face from him as she turned around, getting off the bed.

"Oh! And one more thing…she knew my name. I'd never tell anyone my name. And the only time that I could, is a rather interesting situation. It's very intimate. Maybe my relationship with her will be completely new to me. I dunno." Rose felt the tears rise in her eyes and she swallowed thickly. So River was intimate with the Doctor, so he took her to picnics. So he was attracted to her. So she knew his name.

"Rose, are you all right?" The Doctor raised himself up onto his elbows and tried to peer round her curtain of hair to see her face.

"What's wrong?" He sat up and sat her between his legs.

"She knows your name. Even I don't know your name." She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah. We must be close." Rose decided she had heard enough and got up.

"Rose? Tell me, what's wrong?" She said nothing, but opened the door and looked to him.

"I'm tired. I just need to sleep for a while o.k.?" The Doctor's face went void of all emotion as he nodded, and left the room. Once the door was shut, Rose let out a small sob. It was worse enough not knowing if he was attracted to River, but now she knew he was. And was evidently going to be in a relationship with her. Rose dragged herself to bed, and lay facing the photos. The two of them on the beach, smiling together seemed so long ago. But now all she could feel was this empty cavern inside her chest. And the worst thing was, she couldn't even do anything to avoid it. It would create a paradox, and she didn't want the reapers to come again. So Rose went to bed, feeling totally and utterly useless.

**It probably didn't come across properly, but I wanted to stress that Rose can't do anything to jeopardise the Doctor and River's relationship. Lest, the Reapers come which nobody wants. So she has to let things take it's course. I had the Doctor explain everything to her now, because I didn't think that he could keep it up (not telling her). I hope people understand why Rose is upset now though, because I don't think I was clear enough. Basically imagine someone you love and want to be with, and then imagine knowing that they're going to be getting in a very serious relationship. And there you are! Anyways, next chapter will be up once I get at the minimum 6 reviews lol. Yes, I know it's a rather unorthodox way to get reviews, my friend uses it and it gets results, so…..I want to see if the technique works lol.**


	7. Forgotten

-1 Rose rolled over to view her alarm clock. She groaned as she saw it read six in the morning. She liked to keep a track of her old calendar even though the Doctor insisted that the TARDIS had no calendar. Rolling out of the bed, she grabbed her wash bag, and shuffled into the bathroom. One long hot shower after, she sat at her make up table. Rose opened up the drawer and reached in for her good mascara. After a few good swipes of it, she put the rest of her usual make up on (with a bit more eyeliner) and turned to her wardrobe. She reached in and pulled out her dark blue jeans and a pink and black t shirt. As she took out her pink converse, she inwardly sighed. The conversation with the Doctor came rushing back to her. It made her blush to realise the way she had ended the conversation, throwing him out without an explanation like that. Rose shook her head to clear it and pulled on her clothes. I'm taking the high road she decided. Maybe things would work out for the better, maybe it was better this way. Saving herself from the heart break that she was bound to endure if she wallowed in her own misery. Take the high road she said to herself all the way down the corridor and into the kitchen.

The Doctor shuffled into the kitchen, shocked that he'd actually fallen asleep. The whole conversation had mentally drained him, and he felt so confused. Pots and pans clanging together awoke him from his thoughts. Rose was…cooking. She sped past him and turned the oven down, all the while balancing two eggs in her hand. The Doctor watched her in amusement as he spotted a bit of egg yolk on her cheek.

"Doctor if you're going to stand there please leave. But if you want breakfast, could you actually sit down and wait patiently." She said. The Doctor obediently sat down at the table, but this time he watched her with confusion. She was acting like nothing had happened. That threw him off completely. Was that how he was supposed to act? Like nothing was the matter? But that's what you always do, a small voice in a northern accent said to him. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You that hungry?" Rose smiled at him, but he noticed the smile was dimmed. Almost as if the usual bright bulbs of her eyes were flickering and fading out of life.

"Yes. I'm….hungry. What are you making?" He said curiously as she popped the toast out of the toaster.

"Full English breakfast." She laughed like he was stupid. But the Doctor felt a tug on his hearts. He used to cook them a full English breakfast when she was feeling depressed. Whether it be missing her mum, or if he had done something unforgivable. Just like Madame De Pompadour. He made her a full English every morning for a month. Until she had stopped him one morning and held him tight. Whispering that he could stop or she'd get fat. He knew that wasn't the reason, but he stopped anyway, settling for just making the tea.

"Good morning all." River grinned as she sat beside the Doctor at the table. The Doctor rearranged his face into a bright smile and turned to her.

"Was beginning to wonder when you'd get up." He laughed to her. He noticed Rose still for a moment as she watched the two of them out of the corner of her eyes. But then she reached for a third plate and set it out onto the counter.

"Well, I tossed and turned half the night. It's very strange sleeping in a time and space machine." River said almost to herself.

"She's not a machine." Rose said quietly as she dished up the breakfast.

"What do you mean?" River said in confusion. The Doctor placed a hand on hers and shook his head.

"It's very complicated, we'll discuss it later." Rose turned around with two plates in her hand, and stopped to eye River and the Doctor's enjoined hands. She smiled brightly and set the plates in front of them, and then turned back to get her plate.

"Oh." She whispered. There were only two chairs at the table, there was never any need for anymore.

"Rose, I'll-"

"No. It's fine. I'll eat in the library. It's fine." Rose smiled softly, and the Doctor watched her in dismay. She backed out of the room and into the corridor. Once Rose had left, River turned to the Doctor.

"So…anything special planned for the day?"

Rose sat in the library and finished off her breakfast in silence. Looking around, she realised the Doctor must have spent more time in here than anywhere else. There was even his tie in the corner of the room for some reason. She thought back to the conversation that she'd had with the Doctor before they had met River Song. She had told him that she loved him. She had poured her heart and soul into that speech, and he still hadn't replied. She couldn't help but feel that it had been forgotten. That she had been forgotten.


	8. Resolutions

"Rose? We've landed. It's a festival, honouring women. Thought you'd like that." The Doctor called out softly as he stepped into the library. Rose turned and smiled at him.

"Good. I'll be out in a minute." The Doctor frowned and sat beside her, trying not to feel hurt as she subconsciously shuffled away.

"It's an excuse to dress up." He nudged her softly. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry. I've just got a bit of a headache." The Doctor closed his eyes as the guilt came flooding through him.

"But it's not just that is it?" He said as Rose turned to look at him.

"I dunno Doctor. Why don't you tell me?"

"You think I've forgotten what you said to me before we even met River. You told me you love me. You love me Rose Tyler." The Doctor smiled slightly as he grasped her hand. Rose could not help but smile at the earnest look on his face.

"You're a bit late." She laughed softly. He didn't understand. She just had to sit back and watch him and River fall in love and run off together into the sunset. She needed to try and distance herself from him as much as she could, detach herself emotionally. The Doctor tried to hug her to him but felt something inside of him snap as she pushed away.

"What do you want me to do Rose!? I don't understand you!" He cried out. Rose stood up and made to leave the room, but he followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Doctor, let go of me now." She said quietly. The Doctor did not release her, but he loosened his grip.

"You need to talk to me Rose. Acting like the problem isn't there won't make it go away." He said darkly. Rose shrugged him off and turned to face him fully.

"Isn't that what you always do Doctor?" She said boldly. He spluttered for a moment as he let go of her fully.

"That's not the point! It's not the same! What I do is different Rose." He finished weakly.

"Doctor, you're right. I do love you, but it's not like we're ever gonna do anything about it!" She cried out in agitation.

"Why not?" The Doctor said to her quietly. Rose sat back down on the chair, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes.

"You're going to be with River. It's your future." The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to understand.

"Rose, I never said I would be getting involved with her in that way." He sat down next to her.

"You don't have to say it. You said that the situation that you tell someone your in, is intimate. Tell me what you have to do." Rose couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"It's a bonding ceremony. When I bond with another person, I have to tell that person my name." Rose shook her head and sighed.

"So you're going to bond with her? Basically marry her?" The Doctor's eyes widened as he considered this for a moment.

"No…no! Of course not, I could never!" He said almost to himself. They both sat in silence for a moment before Rose stood up and moved to the doorway.

"Doctor, I'm trying to take the high road here. I'm trying to let things take it's course, and be how they're meant to be. But I can't do that if you keep bringing these problems up Doctor. I'd rather pretend that the problems don't exist than bringing it up again and again." She told him, almost desperately.

"What? Pretending that they don't exist will make them go away?" The Doctor retorted back.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try it. Seems to work for you, so maybe it'll do wonders for us. Who knows? Maybe I'll like River. Maybe I'll accept it Doctor, but you've bit to do your bit too. When I was younger, I probably would have screamed and shouted and cried. But I've got too much respect for myself now, I've seen things that I believe even you haven't. We're both grown ups and I think we should behave that way….please. Doctor?" Rose tried to watch the Doctor for a reaction and sighed. He sat motionless, just staring at her. She knew that this was going to be hard on the both of them, but they had to try. If River was going to be a part of their lives, then they needed to accept that. Rose knew that if they kept having this same conversation over and over, then it would destroy them both in the end. Learning to live with unspoken feelings was something that they both were good at, both were good at pretending.

"Doctor?" She tried again, resting her head against the wood of the doorframe. He leapt up just like he'd been burnt and smiled disarmingly at her.

"Fine! We're fine Rose. We've landed, so we need to explore, can't keep sitting in here all day. Besides, River's waiting for me." He added as he squeezed past her and into the emerald lit corridor. Rose frowned as his words ran through her head.

"Doctor?" He turned and raised his eyebrows politely.

"Yep?" Rose walked slowly down the corridor and turned to face him.

"After this trip Doctor…I want to go back to Earth." he Doctor's face blanched slightly and his eyes widened.

"Why?" Rose felt her chest tighten as his voice reached her ears, sounding hoarse and desperate.

"Just to Torchwood. I want to see Mickey and Jack…I want to talk to them, you know, for a visit."

"What do you need to speak to them about?" He said quietly.

"Nothing Doctor…just something personal, private." The Doctor straightened himself up to his full height and nodded. Rose knew then, that she had hurt him. He was the one that she could talk to anything about, they had no secrets…she knew the Doctor hated to talk about his past, but even that was coming out in drips and drabs. Their talks was something just for them, a private thing that they didn't want to share. Now she had told him outright that she would be doing that with Jack and Mickey.

"I'm going to go ahead with River. You can catch up when you feel like it…and don't worry, I'll take you straight to Torchwood afterwards." Rose followed behind him as he led the way to the control room, both feeling worse than to begin with.

**I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their favourites an alerts. And even more to those who put me on their favourite/alerts. I'm so happy people like this story! Anyways, I've decided to take up the option of a reviewers, and visit Torchwood. So we're going to have one more trip, then we're going to see Jack and Mickey enter the story...and p.s.I will only continue this story when my reviews get up to 26! So if you like this story then please review. (It worked the first time I tried this, so I'm doing it again! Insert evil laugh.) Lol.**


	9. Left Behind

-1Chapter 7

River sat in the TARDIS with her firm instructions not to touch anything. But then I never could bow down to authority she thought with a smirk. Walking over to the monitor, River's hands hovered over the controls. She flicked a few buttons and grinned as the screen on the monitor flickered into life. A few lines of strange shapes rolled past before a shaky image of a small kitchen burst into life.

"Mickey, where's the Doctor?" The camera swivelled and landed on a young dark skinned man. His eyes were slightly glassy, and he had a paper hat settled on his head.

"Dunno. Find Rose and you'll find him." He took a swig of wine and shrugged good naturedly. The camera bounced slightly as the woman walked into a separate room. The camera settled on the Doctor and if River wasn't much mistaken, Rose. They were laying side by side underneath the Christmas tree, fiddling with the decorations above their heads.

"There you two are! Been looking for you all over, now say something to the camera." The woman's slightly shrill voice called out to them. They only turned their heads to stare at her, Rose giggling.

"A few words will make you go away?" The Doctor sighed and raised himself up on his elbows. The camera bounced up and down in agreement. The Doctor looked thoughtful and looked down to Rose.

"A few words Rose…a few words…what can we possibly say?" He said in mock despair. Rose laughed loudly and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh…Goodbye." He beamed and flopped back down beside Rose.

"That was one word." Rose murmured. The Doctor looked to her and tickled her ruthlessly.

"One word!? I'm never going to let that go you know. Never!" He cried as she tickled him back. The woman whispered something about immaturity and the camera was switched off. River pressed a few more buttons, trying to see more film, but sat back down in defeat. That wasn't the couple she had witnessed. The couple she knew barely spoke to each other, and when they did they argued. She had

seen the Doctor leaving Rose's bedroom with a murderous look on his face. At that moment, the man himself burst into the room. He stopped when he saw River and gave her a wide grin.

"Well! Let's get going! What are we waiting for?" He grasped her hand and pulled her along with him through the doors of the TARDIS. They both stopped and River gasped. The sky was a deep blue with perfectly yellow stars winking at them. River let go of the Doctor's hand and walked forwards slowly. They had landed on a hill, overlooking the town in the distance. A dirt pathway led down into the village, lined with candles on long poles. The town was small, and most of the lights in the houses were off. Instead the town was illuminated with a magnificently huge bonfire, the smell of food wafting from it towards River in the breeze. The people were either sitting and talking, or dancing with one another. The Doctor stood beside River once more and smiled down at her.

"It's amazing." She said in a hushed voice. The Doctor grinned despite himself at the expression on her face. He recognised the wanderlust that sparkled in her eyes. He knew he held it himself, and he loved to see it in Rose's eyes. The Doctor's face fell as he thought about Rose.

"What's wrong? This is brilliant! No need for that." River gripped his hand and beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile softly back.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go and explore." He started to lead the way to the town, but River pulled back.

"What about Rose?" She said hesitantly. She watched the Doctor's eyes flash briefly at the mention of her name.

"Don't worry about her. She's a grown up. She can do whatever she wants, if she chooses to follow then that's up to her." They started for the village again, and River said no more on the subject.

Rose walked into the console room, pulling on her coat.

"I'm sorry I took so long…" She trailed off as she was greeted with the sight of…nothing. There was no one there.

"Doctor? River?" She said quietly. Only an empty silence answered her. She let her coat drop from her hands and she sank into the seat. He'd left her behind.

The Doctor handed River a cup of the local drink and grabbed his own. They both downed it together and laughed when she let out a small hiccup.

"Sir, the show shall begin soon, if you'd care to take your seats." A young man gestured to the cushions around a large clearing.

"Of course! Remind me again, what is this show about?" The Doctor showed off his widest grin.

" The women of our village dress in their finest clothes to honour the goddess Maliana.!

"Ah. Yes, of course, must've escaped my mind." He sat himself down on the silk cushions beside River and waited for the show to begin.

Rose left the TARDIS with renewed annoyance and stalked down the hill towards the town. Not even pausing to look at her surroundings, she angrily swept at a stray tear.

"Excuse me miss? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show?" A young woman clutching at a bundle of clothes stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't-" Rose was cut off as the woman grasped her hand and dragged her towards a small tent.

"You must come! We will anger the Gods if you make them wait to long." Rose felt the familiar excitement build inside her again as she allowed herself to be led to the tent.

"Wouldn't want that." She muttered.


	10. Festival

-1

Rose shivered as they spread the cool liquid over her stomach. The weight of the diamonds was almost comforting as they stuck them on in swirling patterns over her abdomen.

"That's it Miss Tyler, you're done." The women purred. Rose stood up and glanced down, laughing as she saw the diamonds scattered over her stomach. She twisted this way and that, admiring them as they caught the light.

"We'll leave you to get dressed." The group of women left her alone in front of the mirror. Rose carefully patted her elaborately styled hair and smiled. It almost reminded her of something a hippy might have. It was elaborately curled with a white silk ribbon tied around the top of her head. She moved to the clothes that had been left out for her. Quickly slipping into it she hurried back to the mirror, eager to see herself in the gown. She couldn't help but gasp aloud, it was truly beautiful.

It came to just about her knees and most of it was lace, except for a thin silk belt, and a silk neckline. She frowned slightly as she fingered the slightly…_plunging _neckline. The diamonds were clearly visible through the sheer material at her stomach, and the heavy rings on her fingers completed the look.

"Hurry! They are waiting!" Maleena poked her head into the tent and Rose laughed at the phrase.

"They're a bit impatient aren't they?" Rose teased. Maleena nodded very seriously and held her hand out. Rose grasped her hand and ran as fast as her heels would allow.

The Doctor sat laughing loudly with River as a loud drumbeat echoed through the clearing.

"This is it!" River whispered and the Doctor shushed her playfully. As he listened to the steady drumbeat he thought of Rose. He began to regret leaving her behind now, he wanted to see the look on her face as she watched the show. He wanted to be near her full stop. And he was only to aware that it was River's hand woven with his own. Not Rose's. As the drum beats pounded faster and faster he felt a rush of adrenaline as the clearing was plunged into darkness. The drums stopped, and all the Doctor could hear was his own hearts beating to their own rhythm. A flute started to play somewhere, and a single candle was lit, illuminating a young brunette. She was dressed in jewels and blue silk, holding a silver goblet in her hands. She walked towards the centre of the clearing and laced the goblet there. Bowing, she fell back to her original place. Candle after candle was lit, illuminating women in silk bearing gifts. And each of them added their offering to the ever growing pile. The music floated peacefully on the breezed and the Doctor allowed himself to relax. Finally, the last candle was lit, casting a certain Rose Tyler in an orange glow. Anyone who had been watching the Doctor would've seen him do a double take. She was dressed entirely in white, and it took a moment for the Doctor to raise his eyes to her face. His jaw went slack as he noticed the diamonds glittering on her pale stomach. His eyes followed Rose as she placed a diamond the size of her fist on the pile and stood before it.

"This is our offering to the Goddess. May she bring us peace, fertility and everlasting happiness." Rose snuck a quick glance at another woman among the line, and grinned as she nodded encouragingly. She bowed down as the candles were extinguished, plunging them all into darkness. The Doctor blinked as the lights burst back into life, the pile of gifts were gone, leaving the girls standing. The crowd applauded and the girls curtseyed. The men stood as the music faded in and offered their hands to the women, leading them into a dance when they accepted.

"Well…that was unexpected." River whispered from beside him. The Doctor frowned slightly as he noticed a young man leading Rose around the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" River nudged him softly, and he followed her to the centre of the floor. They danced around the clearing, the Doctor sneaking glances above her head to Rose and her partner. They were getting a bit to close, and Rose looked rather flushed. The Doctor sighed as he realised that he was the one driving her to this. It was his own fault.

"Would you like to take a bed now sir?" The Doctor turned to look at the man and raised his eyebrows.

"I dread to ask, but what do you mean by that?" The man stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"The ceremony wishes for peace, fertility and happiness…it is tradition to conceive our children on this night." The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it again.

"That would be the fertility aspect to it wouldn't it?" River smirked from beside him. The Doctor whirled around suddenly searching for Rose. He could swear that his hearts stopped for a moment. He couldn't see her.

**Two chapters! I'm quite proud of this fic now, it's like my little baby lol. I want 40 reviews till I continue! After torchwood there is another trip where the Doctor and Rose spend a day together, so since I'm stuck, the first reviewer gets to pick the destination, and what the Doctor and Rose spend the day doing. (And I'm quite aware of the dirty suggestions that mat pop into your head coz they came into mine to lol. Innuendo is allowed, but nothing full on...Yet) xx**


	11. Caught

The Doctor ran this way and that through the village, searching desperately for a glimpse of brown eyes or blonde hair. River ran back to him through the empty village and tugged on his coat.

"Everyone's gone back inside…to mate or whatever. We'll need to check the houses." The Doctor told her firmly. River was however, less sure.

"You just wanna walk in on people, while they're…" She said incredulously. The Doctor turned to her and sighed.

"If it means finding Rose, then yes, I will gladly walk in on anybody doing the horizontal hoky poky." River smirked as the Doctor blushed with the realisation of what he just said.

"Forget what I just said, and let's go!" He pulled her along and bounded into the first house….Only to return moments later, both bright red.

"Well, they were certainly…energetic." River giggled. The Doctor shook his head in amusement, pulling open the door of the next house. And the next. And the next. Rose was no where. They had searched high and low and she was most definitely not in the village. The Doctor tore his hands through his hair and felt his hearts sink with his failure. River gazed at him for a long moment, feeling the frustration coming off him on waves. She swept the landscape and yelled in triumph as she saw one last house on the top of a hill.

"Doctor come on!" The Doctor sped past her and grabbed her hand. The house was grander than the rest of the village. Whoever lived there must have been important. The Doctor slowed and stopped in front of the door, staring at it for a long moment.

"What's wrong? We just ran all the way up here and you're not going to go in?" River asked still panting from her effort. The Doctor blinked and sighed.

"I'm losing her River. This would've never happened if…"

"If?" She prompted. He opened his mouth to answer, but froze as a girly laugh rang through the house.

"That's her." He frowned and hesitated as he reached for the door handle.

"Doctor! Go on!" pushed his shoulder gently.

"She's in there with someone River. Doing God knows what. It's my fault." River pushed the door herself and raced up the stairs, hearing the Doctor's own footfalls behind her. The Doctor nudged past her and threw open a door that no doubt led to a bedroom. His hearts sank at the sight that greeted him. Rose was there on the bed with her dancing partner. She was dressed, but her sleeves were half hanging off her shoulders, and her state was much to flustered to be innocent. The man was shirtless and looking furiously at the Doctor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He cried out, jumping back from Rose. She turned and her mouth formed a perfect 'oh' of surprise.

"Doctor…"She rasped almost inaudibly. His eyes darkened and his body stiffened. The Doctor marched over to the bed and hauled her up by her arms. He roughly wrapped his coat around her and held her by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing? Taking advantage of her!" He growled to the clueless man who was now standing, flinging on his top.

"Advantage? I was doing no such thing!" The Doctor pushed Rose backwards, River catching her as she stumbled.

"What did you do? Drug her? Get her drunk? I know you're sort, do anything for a quick one." The Doctor backed him into the wall, grasping him by the collar. River felt Rose start to shake with silent sobs, so she pulled her into a hug.

"It's o.k. The Doctor will make him pay for this. It's alright." River whispered as she watched him shoving the man.

"No." Rose whispered quietly.

"See what you've done to her!? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Rose thrust herself out of River's arms.

"No Doctor. He didn't force me!" She sobbed. The Doctor turned to her, his face contorted with confusion.

"What? Rose, you're hysterical you don't know what you're saying." He said softly, never loosening his hold on the man.

"I do know Doctor. I'm the one who suggested that he take me back to his house. Please stop." She finished on a whisper. The Doctor let the man slump to the floor.

"What?" Rose held her hand to her mouth and breathed deeply.

"This was my idea Doctor. Not his. Let him be." The Doctor's face set itself into a blank mask as he walked out of the door. Not even apologising as he nudged River.

"Doctor! Wait, please!" Rose cried as she hurried after him. River was left standing awkwardly in the bedroom with the young man.

"I am the prince, I should not be treated like this." He muttered angrily. River rolled her eyes as she moved to follow Rose and the Doctor.

River approached the TARDIS carefully, all to aware of the loud voices coming from the ship. She pushed the door, finding it was unlocked. She cringed at the loud creak of the hinges, but the two people inside didn't notice. Rose stood in front of the Doctor, her face was red and stained with tears. Walking as quietly as she could, River tried to slip past them unnoticed, but froze when she heard Rose's sobs.

"Doctor we didn't do anything! We just kissed, please stop this!" Rose was near hysterical now, and the Doctor stood impassive.

"Can you honestly tell me that that was all you intended to do. That as soon as he went a bit to far, you would have stopped him, and left?"

"I'm sorry Doctor. Please forgive me, please." She begged him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He remained as non responsive as ever and let his arms hang by his side.

"Do you even begin to realise how worried I was? How scared I was?" Rose looked up at him, and gasped at the dark expression across his face.

"You think you can come in here and hug me. Expecting me to forgive you just like that?" He stepped out of Rose's arms and Rose flinched as his hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry." She whispered desperately.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid Rose Tyler." He growled as he pressed a few buttons on the console and looked over to her as she sat on the worn couch.

"I can't believe what I've done Doctor. He was so nice, and so charming. He sweer talked me, and paid attention-"

"What did he say?" The Doctor looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Rose opened and closed her mouth, her words leaving her.

"It doesn't matter what he said Doctor-"

"It makes all the differene to me." He said quietly. Rose watched him before slumping in her chair.

"He told me that I deserved the most precious things in the world. That I deserved something better than what I had."

"Better than me you mean." Rose looked up and shook her head.

"I don't know what he meant Doctor. But I was so….full of adrenaline, and excitement…and I don't know why I did it, but it meant nothing." Rose cried and held herself.

"I don't care if it meant everything or if it meant nothing Rose. The fact is that you did it! You went off with him, and you…" He cut himself off, feeling sick at the thought of her entwined with another man.

"It wouldn't of happened if you hadn't have left me behind!" Rose knew it was a cheap shot, but it felt good to see the hurt across his face. To make him feel a glimmer of the pain she felt.

"You think that makes it all better!?" He yelled, and Rose sat in shock. He had never spoken to her with such hatred before. They'd had arguments before, but it was over in an instant, and then they'd make up and hug like their lives depended on it.

"Can you ever forgive me Doctor?" She said quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know why you want me to forgive you. As you put it Rose, we're both adults. You can do what you want. I don't care anymore." Rose tried one last desperate attempt and threw her arms around him.

"I love you Doctor." She whispered against his neck, and she felt him stiffen.

"That's not enough any more Rose." The Doctor let his own tears fall as her arms fell away from him.

"I want to see Jack and Mickey, Doctor. Take me to Earth." The Doctor nodded harshly as he wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeves.

"You want me to leave don't you Doctor?" The Doctor remained silent as he focused his attention on the monitor. Rose stood staring at him as the ship landed smoothly. He straightened up and gestured to the door.

"Go on then. Torchwood. As requested." His face remained cold and impassive as Rose stepped towards the doors.

"Are you coming?" Rose called out to him and he nodded. Rose offered him a small smile which he didn't return, and opened the doors to Torchwood. She sped past River and the door swung shut.

River stood glued to the spot as the Doctor twiddled with a few buttons. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw River.

"River!….I'm sorry you had to see that." He said sincerely. River shook her head.

"It's fine Doctor. I just….wow." She was literally speechless. She had never seen an argument like that. Not even between her parents when she was growing up. And they fought like cat and dog during the divorce.

"We should go out there." He sighed as he walked towards the door.

"Doctor? It'll be alright. You two will get through this, you know. You'll come out the other end smiling." River smiled to demonstrate, and the Doctor chuckled. He reached for the handle and turned to her.

"The worst thing is….that I know it's my fault. This never would have happened if I didn't leave her." He sighed and opened the door. The Doctor looked around searching for someone, turning when he heard Rose's voice.

"Mickey! No!" The last thing he saw was a fist coming right at him.


	12. Torchwood

-1 The Doctor felt the force of the punch throw him backwards into the TARDIS doors, banging his head hard. He blindly raised a hand to his face, feeling his tender nose.

"Mickey!" Rose was screaming somewhere in the background, an American drawl cutting in occasionally. The Doctor blearily opened his eyes and looked around. Rose was arguing with a blurry shape that he knew would become Mickey. A hand reached down and pulled him up, propping him against the door of his ship.

"Jack?" He groaned. Jack laughed and leant in closer.

"I have waited to hear you say my name like that for so long…" The Doctor sighed and shook his head in amusement.

"Same old Jack."

"Same old Doctor." Jack pulled the Doctor's hands away from his face and gingerly felt his nose.

"Same old Doctor with an almost broken nose…" He muttered. The Doctor pushed himself off of the TARDIS and let everything come back into focus. Mickey's shape came in clearer now, and the Doctor came face to face with an angry pair of eyes.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Mickey growled as he pulled Rose into a protective hug.

"Mickey! Stop it." Rose pushed herself out of his grip, teetering on her heels.

"Look at yourself Rose! You're hysterical! And I bet he's to blame as well?" Mickey jabbed a finger in the Doctor's chest. Rose pushed his arm away and stood between the two.

"Mickey, we had this talk before we came to this universe. I don't need you to protect me. I don't need you to fight my battles. I can do it myself." She said in a deadly quiet voice. Mickey seemed to deflate slightly, but still held his defensive position.

"Obviously you do! Look at you! You're miserable. All I heard when we were in Pete's world, was how you wanted to get back to him. How you loved him, how sure you was that he loved you to. Now look at yourself! What? Did you find out he didn't love you as much as you thought he would, that he doesn't love you at all? What is it Rose? Answer me!" The Doctor realised that he was witnessing an age old argument, but still winced when Rose swung her hand to connect with Mickey's face.

"It's none of your business." Rose whispered, all of her previous gusto disappearing. The creak of the TARDIS door quietened the room, and they swung their heads around to look at the door. River stepped out, all to aware of the heavy silence settling on the room. She looked around, spotting Rose's tear stained face watching her sadly. A young dark skinned man stood beside her, eyebrows raised and shaking his head. River looked around searching for the Doctor, but found him with his eyes lowered to the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Particularly from the handsome man that was now glaring at him.

"Doctor?" River asked carefully, her discomfort evident in her voice.

"Come here." The Doctor held his hand out towards her, and she quickly took it.

"This is River. River Song." He said as confidently as he could without looking at anyone.

"He did it again didn't he?" Mickey smiled bitterly.

"Shut up Mickey.." Rose glared at him, mouth curled up in distaste.

"Another Reinette." He said to her, but this time it was more out of sympathy.

"Mickey!"

"No Rose! He's not worth it! I had to listen to you cry yourself to sleep nearly every night because of him. But you still insist that he's better for you than me." Rose groaned and put her hands to her face.

"Mickey, we've had this conversation time and time again. I'm gonna love him no matter what you say. I don't care what he does Mickey." Mickey pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"I thought you were done caring about me! I'm not gonna keep trying to make you see sense Rose, I'm going back to our universe, and I'm not staying for you! I believe that was what you said wasn't it?" Mickey looked at her for a moment before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Rose breathed out shakily and looked round to Jack.

"Hi." She smiled slightly, and Jack rushed forward to pick her up in a hug.

"I believe that we didn't have enough time for this before." He murmured into her neck. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Jack? What's wrong with Mickey?" Gwen's voice floated through the room. Jack stepped back from Rose and gripped her hand.

"We have visitors." Jack said steadily. Gwen looked from Rose's red eyes to the Doctor's red nose and sighed.

"Not just a pleasure visit then?" She said. Gwen looked to Rose smiled.

"Come on, you need to get out of those clothes. High heels are not a good thing at Torchwood. I learnt that from experience." Rose smiled softly back and followed Gwen out of the door.

"Ms. Song was it?" Jack turned to her, eyes lingering on her hand entwined tightly with the Doctor's. River nodded politely and the Doctor finally looked up.

"Ms. Song, why don't you go into that room there, and ask Ianto to get you some coffee?" River walked stiffly through the door that Jack had motioned to. The Doctor looked to Jack and offered him a smile that was not returned.

"What did you do?" Jack asked him softly. The Doctor groaned and leant against the TARDIS.

"A lot of things." Jack pulled out a chair and sat him down on it.

"Walk me through it."

**AN: I don't think that this chapters as good as it can be, but I'm so depressed! David is leaving us! After I heard that, I just felt so abandoned! And Steven Moffat said that he doesn't want any characters from the last four series to return….so that means no more Jack…no more Mickey…no more Donna…and no more Rose! But I bet he has no problem with River. I think I am seriously hating on him right now. I'll give him a chance I suppose, but it's not going to be easy….*sigh*, anyway….hope you lot enjoyed this though, I'll update when I've finished wallowing….(It won't be that long lol)**


	13. Decisions

-1**I just want to clarify that this is most definitely a doctor rose fic. It's just that things have to get worse before they get better. I think I feel better about David leaving…I don't want Moffat to write for him. He turns the Doctor into some womanizing prat. So I figured that a clean break would be best. Sigh. I still love him though lol. However the release of the new Twilight movie(Team Edward forever) and Einstein and Eddington airing(finally), I feel a lot better! Plus I got an A* in History and English so like total yayness! Sooo, I know this chapter drags on, but I couldn't help it. Hope you like it though!**

River stepped into the quiet room, glancing around nervously. A young black woman in a lab coat sat in conversation with a good looking man in a suit. River cleared her throat. They both turned to watch her, the woman frowning.

"Jack sent me…he said that I should get some coffee?"

"My name's Ianto Jones, this is Martha Jones." Martha waved and smiled politely.

"Are you married?" River asked in surprise, they seemed an odd couple. To her surprise they both laughed.

"No, last names are purely coincidental. Ianto, doesn't swing my way…Him and Jack have a…special relationship." She giggled. Ianto dropped the cup he was holding, glaring at Martha.

"Do you have to tell every stranger we meet?" He sighed as he picked up the shattered cup.

"It's true, there's no use denying it we all know." Martha smirked. Ianto turned back to the coffee machine, mimicking Martha under his breath. She shook her head in amusement and shook River's hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss?"

"River, River Song." She supplied and Martha beamed.

"Nice to meet you. Are you one of Jack's guests?" River glanced behind her, straining to hear the low voice of the Doctor.

"No. I'm with the Doctor. We just stopped off for a…visit I suppose." Martha blinked in surprise.

"You're with the Doctor?" River nodded and gave a small smile. But it seemed that Martha\was to busy in her confusion to notice.

"Ianto, make River comfortable…I need to talk to Mickey." She made her way towards the door but just before she left Martha turned on her heel to address River.

"Where's Rose? She's still with you…right?" River sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know for how long though."

"What do you mean?" Martha demanded. River shifted her weight uncomfortably, aware that Ianto had stopped making coffee to stare.

"The Doctor and Rose…they argue all the time. The tension around them…it's unbearable." Martha opened her mouth to speak before the words caught in her throat.

"That's nothing like them…" Martha whispered looking to Ianto.

"When they came for a visit, they were so sickening." He said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" River tossed her curls over her shoulder. Ianto set down the mugs and leant against the table.

"All the touching and the gazing into each other's eyes…Finishing each other's sentences. It gives me nightmares." He grimaced. Martha bit her thumbnail.

"What do they argue about?" She said to no one in particular. River looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. She looked up just in time to see Martha look to Ianto, then both eyes turned on her.

"Right. Well, I need to talk to Mickey." Martha sighed and pushed herself from the door frame into the next room. Turning to Ianto, River grinned.

"So…what do you do for fun around here?" Ianto smirked and picked up a bucket of meat and a bottle of barbeque sauce.

"Do you want to see how much a pterodactyl can eat in one minute?"

Mickey paced the corridors of Torchwood, muttering in his anger.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" Martha's voice reached his ears and he bit his lip to keep from shouting.

"That…idiot…he hurt Rose." Mickey panted with the effort of keeping his temper under control.

"I don't know what's going on Mickey, but it can't be as bad as that." She reasoned.

"As bad as that! She was in hysterics when she stepped out of that ship! Her dress was torn and dirty and she was crying-"

"What did the Doctor say?" Mickey snorted.

"I punched him before he got that far." Martha raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wow. You sound so sorry." Mickey looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not having him mess her about like that! He's just picking up random girls and bringing them onboard, he's hurting her Martha!" Mickey's voice echoed throughout the corridors, and they both stilled, not wanting to be discovered.

"Mickey…you need to let her go." Martha said softly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He gritted his teeth as Martha shook her head.

"You'll understand Mickey. Now, stay here until you've calmed down and are sure you won't cause anyone any harm." She walked past him, leaving Mickey to ponder over her words.

"Here you are." Gwen handed Rose a steaming mug of tea. Rose took it gratefully, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She hiccupped as she tried to sip her tea, perching on the desk.

"Thank you Gwen." Gwen smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure the clothes fit?" Gwen asked looking over the jeans and t shirt she had picked out for Rose.

"Don't worry. They fit fine. I'm so grateful." Rose smiled her appreciation, glad of Gwen's company. She had told her everything from the conversation before they had met River…all the way to ending up in the prince's bed. And Gwen had understood. Rose couldn't thank her enough for that.

"Hey. Don't look so sad." Gwen took her hand.

"I love him Gwen." Rose sniffled into her tea.

"He's a bloke. He's doing what blokes do."

"But he was _my _bloke." The two women looked up startled as Jack walked into the room. He whispered to Gwen, smiling as she nodded and left the room. Rose looked into the depths of her tea, avoiding Jack's friendly blue eyes.

"Hey Tyler. You gonna look at me?" Jack's voice seemed to wrap her with a warmth that she had been missing for a while.

"Please don't be angry at me Jack." Rose pleaded. She exclaimed in surprise when Jack's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not mad. The Doctor told me what happened between you two."

"What did he tell you?" Rose asked curiously. Jack snorted.

"I think I scared him to much for him to speak." Rose slapped his arm half heartedly.

"Jack…."

"It was a joke Rose!…I understand what you did." Rose looked up, and Jack wiped her gathering tears aside.

"Why you ended up with the prince. I know what it's like to watch someone you love be with someone else. You get lonely. You want to feel loved, in any way you can." Rose threw herself into his arms, sobbing with renewed vigour.

"I don't understand him Jack, he's flirty and so gentle and loving one minute…the next he avoids me and tries to keep me out. He's messing with my head all the time and I can't take it anymore." Jack stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"I've got an…offer to make you." He whispered hesitantly. Rose lifted her head, her mascara streaked face twisted in confusion.

"Maybe you should take a break…from the Doctor. From your life." Rose let her arms fall away from his waist as her eyes widened.

"What are you trying to say Jack?"

"Work for me here. Work with me. At Torchwood….we have a room going and it pays well." He kissed her hand as she sobbed.

"I can't leave him Jack. I promised him forever." Jack placed his hands on either side of her face.

"It's not leaving him…it's a break. A vacation if you will, with your best friend Jack Harkness." He beamed as Rose giggled. But she still seemed unsure.

"Give it two weeks. If you don't want to stay after two weeks then you are free to go."

"Two weeks?" She whispered, evidently deep in thought. Jack sighed.

"Try it." Urging her, he looked her straight in the eyes, seeing her resolve waver.

"Alright." Jack did a double take.

"What?" He was shocked at Rose's sudden switch. She said it with such conviction.

"You're right Jack….I need a break. I should just let things play out."

"Rose this isn't an easy way out. It's a break.

"I know." But somehow Jack doubted that. Rose grasped his hand, and squeezed her eyes shut. As her breathing returned to normal she nodded firmly, whispering two weeks under her breath.

"Thank you Jack." He grinned and held her waist as she hopped off the table. He stopped though, as a single thought came to him.

"You still have to tell the Doctor, Rose."

The Doctor looked up as Rose and Jack crept into the room, clutching an ice bag to his nose.

"Doctor? Rose has something to tell you." He narrowed his eyes as Jack stepped aside, revealing Rose. She was dressed in a new t shirt and jeans that fit her snugly. Her eyes were red and puffy, the guilt ran through his veins making his throat tighten. Rose cleared her throat and looked to Jack.

"Of course." As the door swung shut, Rose sighed. The room was oddly silent, aside from the crinkling of the ice packet when the Doctor shifted it.

"Rose?" He whispered, the noise sounded to loud for the atmosphere. She started at her name.

"Should we…can we sit down?" Her voice was croaky as she gestured to the chairs. He nodded slowly as he shuffled to the chairs and slumped down in one. Rose sat opposite him, eyeing his nose.

"Mickey really hurt you didn't he?" The Doctor snorted indignantly.

"A big manly man like me? I don't think so Rose Tyler." Rose raised her eyebrows sceptically, a hint of a smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry about him though." The Doctor sat forward and reached for her hand, trying not to show the hurt as she moved her hand out of reach. He sat back quickly and lowered his eyes.

"You've got nothing to apologise for." Rose smiled softly and shook her head.

"I have though." The Doctor nudged his chair closer, his interest caught.

"What on earth do you have to apologise for you silly girl? I should be apologising. I didn't mean to leave you behind…well I did, but I was angry and I regret it now. I want to just forget everything and go back to what we were…only with River fit in there somewhere. I know it's hard but we can try, and I-"

"I'm going away for a little while Doctor." Rose stopped him before her heart broke anymore than it had. The ice packet that had been held to his face slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, shattering. She jumped at the noise. The Doctor eyed her silently waiting for her to continue.

"Jack offered me a job. There's a room here…it's good pay. Ianto says they have excellent health benefits." She smiled, trying to lift the stony expression on his face.

"You're leaving me." Rose knelt in front of him then, taking his hands in hers.

"No…not forever. Jack said give it a two week trial period. If I don't like it then I can come straight back."

"So I'm your last resort?" He muttered bitterly. Rose sat back in shock.

"Of course not…Doctor, we both need some space. I can't sit there and watch you with her. I need to be able to come and go, at least for a little while. Please." The Doctor stood up and looked down on her.

"You're asking my permission? Is that it?" Rose stood to match him, still having to tilt her chin to look him in the eyes.

"No. I'm telling you. Not asking. I'm sorry Doctor-"

"It's fine. Do what you want. I don't care." He turned to walk away from her before Rose grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that! Don't walk away from me like that Doctor! Don't!" The Doctor turned in surprise to see Rose, eyes wide with fury.

"Me? Walk away from you? If I recall, you're the one walking away from me!" Rose ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"That's different!"  
"No it's not! You're bailing on me! When the going gets tough, Rose Tyler chooses to jump ship! I hope it feels good!" He yelled at her. Rose shook her head.

"You are such a child!"

"Good! Things are more fun that way!" Rose stepped towards him, eyebrows lowering.

"Is this all a game to you Doctor, toying with my emotions-"

"Toying with your emotions!? You're joshing me. You, Rose Tyler, you talk about how much you supposedly love me! The you turn around and say, sorry, I'm leaving you!" He cried, his voice booming around the Torchwood halls.

"I'm doing it because I love you!"  
"Oh of course, it all becomes so painfully obvious! At least River is straightforward! She tells me exactly what she's thinking if ask her. You, you speak to me in riddles or not at ll. Then expect me to understand!" Rose growled in fury, stepping up close to his black eyes.

"If you and River are so perfect, then why don't you just leave. Go now with her. Into this perfect little life you have planned!" The Doctor spluttered indignantly.

"You know what, fine I will! River, we're leaving." Rose frowned and looked over to the left of them, her face flushing as she saw River and Ianto in the doorway. Ianto set down a tray and tactfully slipped out of the room. River rushed forwards, and straight into the TARDIS.

"I hope you'll be happy." The Doctor muttered.

"You know what, I will! I'll find a nice man who does love me, maybe settle down, get married and have a great honeymoon…pop out a few kids, the whole human experience!" The Doctor's face blanched as his eyes darkened.

"Fine." Without another word, he stalked into the TARDIS. Rose whimpered as she heard the engines grind into life. As it started to fade, she grabbed a mug of coffee and hurled it at the machine.

"FINE!" The mug sailed through the fading doors and onto the floor, shattering on impact. Rose sat on a chair and looked to the place where the TARDIS had been, and then at the hall of Torchwood. The walls were stark and grey, the place was messy with machinery, and something in the distance squawked. A hand laid itself upon her shoulder. Rose looked up to Jack and entwined their fingers, leaning into his embrace, not letting a single tear fall.

**I feel a bit sad now lol. Poor Rose. I got my muse back, but the execution of it seems iffy to me. But the flu will do that to you I guess. Well I hoped you all liked that, soooooo….reviews will make me feel better…**


	14. Gone

-1"This will be your room…until you find an apartment in the city if you would prefer?" Jack sighed as Rose clutched at the door frame, overcome with sadness and exhaustion.

"Rose?" She looked at him through wide eyes, tears brimming but refusing to spill over. Jack pulled her into a hug and smoothed her hair.

"It's o.k. Rose? It's o.k. He'll be back soon enough…two weeks and he'll come running." He whispered to her, letting go only when she pulled away. He grabbed the pyjamas the Gwen had supplied, and the wash bag that Ianto had put together.

"I'll leave this here. When you want breakfast, just come to the kitchen and I'll fix you something….Rose?" She ignored him and sat on the duvet, stroking her fingers across the smooth white sheets. Jack nodded to her and closed the door behind him. As soon as Rose heard the door click shut, she propelled herself to the bathroom and locked the door. She slid down the white wall, turning on the taps as she went. The sound of running water drowned out her heaving sobs.

River watched the Doctor warily as he paced around the console, slamming down levers. He paused as he came into contact with Rose's jacket. Running his fingers over it, he took a deep breath.

"River. I'm sorry. For the arguing you've had to put up with. I'm so sorry." River rushed forwards wrapping her arms around the Doctor.

"It's alright. You should have heard some of the insults that my parents came up with during the divorce." She chuckled sadly. The Doctor's eyebrow arched.

"I didn't know that you're parents had a divorce." River sat down on the chair, patting the seat next to her.

"I was only 14. My dad, as it turned out…had trouble keeping it in his trousers." She sighed as the Doctor sat next to her. The Doctor held her hand sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, my mum found out…he had four mistresses." The Doctor's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Blimey. I…well that's not good." River laughed softly.

"No, it's not. Long story short, divorce happened, and I spent most of my time going back and forth. Till, one day…I just couldn't take it any longer. I ran away with my first boyfriend Tony. He was an archaeologist in training."

"How old was he?" The Doctor frowned. River blushed as she straightened her curls.

"I was 16 at the time, and he was turning twenty." The Doctor nodded and tried to remind himself of how accepting her time was.

"So what happened?" River's body slumped as her eyes glazed over.

"Well…he got me into archaeology. We studied together and he taught me everything I know. We graduated together, he hung around to wait to I finished my studies to graduate together…but, um…well, he died. I was in another solar system when it happened. It was an expedition to find a rare breed of mammal on a deserted moon. He was supposed to go, but he wanted me to go. Insisted that I take it. Tony said I needed the experience. So I went, came back to an empty house. He had been murdered on his way home from the store. Got mugged. So…I decided to keep on digging, literally I mean. It hardened me in a sense I guess. Makes me less trusting." The Doctor watched the tears flow freely down her cheeks burning with sympathy.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate or something, yeah?" He waited for River's nod before venturing to the kitchen. He reached for the two mugs in the cupboard, bringing his on out. But he took Rose's out and ran his thumb over the ceramic edge. The word above the two stick people on it made him ache. Him and Rose had brought two white mugs, and painted the cups, him doing hers, and she did his. The Doctor's cup had a blue box, with shakily drawn panels. He smiled as he traced the rather dodgy figure that Rose had drawn of him. On the other side was a big banana encased within a heart. Underneath that was a sentence in wonky pink letters.(She said it was hard painting on a circular surface.)

"Lots of love from your favourite pink and yellow human, Rose." The Doctor read aloud. He sighed and held it tighter than necessary. On hers, there was just one large picture painted. A barely recognisable landscape of New Earth all the way around the cup. In front of another blue box (more artistically drawn), were two people…one with a scrawl of blonde hair, the other with a mess of brown. The Doctor let out one tear as he turned his back on the mug. Turning his back on the one word. Forever.

…**.Yeah. That was it : )**


	15. A New Life

**.....Yeah, it's been a very long time I know...but I hope you all enjoy this, and I should be able to update this by Monday....xxx**

Rose looked down at her gunge covered clothes and sighed.

"Why is it that we always have to be around exploding things, when I wear my new clothes?" She looked to Jack eyebrows raised. He laughed and wiped some of the jelly like substance from his face.

"I pay you enough, buy new clothes." Jack shot a disarming grin to her, as he holstered his gun.

"I want a raise." Rose said blandly. Ianto's muffled voice crackled through the radio, and Jack wandered away as he spoke to him. Looking around, Rose spotted a bench that wasn't covered in gunk and smiled. She groaned as she sat down on it, and surveyed the scene before her. The thick yellow gunge seemed to cover every surface of the street. The one thing that Rose hated about this job, was the cleaning up afterwards. That was something that she had never had to stick around for with the Doctor….and maybe it was good that she was experiencing it now. This was a part of being grown up and learning from every encounter you had. With the Doctor you became so ignorant, and slightly naïve as you travelled, never really knowing the pain your actions could cause. And Rose knew that that had been wrong. She liked that she was doing the right thing now. Consoling families after their loss, making sure that everything was completely safe.

"Hey." Mickey seated himself next to her, stretching his muscles as he did so. Rose murmured hello back to him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You alright? You look a bit rough." Mickey stroked a few strands of hair from her face.

"Well you would to if you were covered in gunge! You just have to sit in front of a computer all day, spouting all that silly techno babble." She cried indignantly.

"You don't complain when all my techno babble save your arse." He flicked her head, and she sat up again.

"Shut up." The mirth in her eyes betraying her harsh tone. They sat in silence for a while, gazing up at the stars together. It wasn't the same on Earth, you couldn't see every detail of a star from so far away....but it was still beautiful. The twinkling lights spread across a black velvet surface.

"Do you think that you'll ever see him again?" Mickey said softly, and at once Rose knew who _him_ was.

"I dunno. He'll need to refuel the TARDIS here....soner or later. I'm not gonna purposely avoid him, but really it's up to him. I mean, we didn't leave eachother on such good terms....and I said some horrible stuff Mickey. I dunno if he could ever forgive me for that."

"Rose, you're the one who should be forgiving _him_. What he did to you was unforgiveable. I can't ever forgive him, and what you did was understandable." Mickey said harshly. Rose swung her head almost lazily to watch him, a soft smile playing over her face.

"I love how protective you are Mickey, but sometimes you can be a bit extreme. The sun doesn't shine out of my backside you know, I did some things wrong to." Mickey laughed and shook his head, gingerly draping an arm around Rose's gunk covered shoulders.

* * *

After a steaming hot shower, Rose felt a lot more refreshed. She took care in choosing her clothes however, as she was on call that night. And she was not prepared to throw away another good t shirt because some alien decided to combust around her.

"Rose, Jack's called an urgent meeting. He wants you to hurry up." Martha stuck her head around the door, smiling to Rose.

"What kind of urgent? Alien invasion urgent, or we need to decide which flavour pizza to order type urgent?" Martha laughed and opened the door for her.

"Alien invasion I think, so come on. Although, I think that pizza is the second topic of today's meeting." Rose grinned and rolled her eyes, following Martha down the long tunnels of Torchwood. As they came to the meeting room, Rose smiled to herself as she saw her friends around the table. She had felt so awkward and out of place in the group at first, no matter how friendly everybody was to her. But now they had a routine, and it was more than just a job to Rose now. It was her home. A new life.

"Nice to finally see you outta the shower, Tyler. What the hell were you doing in there?" Jack smirked. Rose took her seat next to Mickey, just opposite Gwen and chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said softly. Jack laughed and leaned on the desk towards her.

"Perhaps you could show me later-"

"Anyway, the meeting today is very important." Ianto looked sharply towards Jack, while everyone around them sniggered.

""Right, sorry about that people. It seems that Rose here just can't seem to control herself around me." Jack frowned as short bark of laughter escaped Rose.

"Right everyone listen up, and Rose I'm docking your pay, there's been a spate of murders recently. And they're all very unusual." Gwen clicked the rremote for the projector, and an image of a body popped up onto the screen. Rose recoiled in horror as she saw what it was.

"As you can see people, the body has been picked clean in some places. Eaten right to the bone." And indeed it had. The image was of a red headed woman, with a gaping hole in her chest. Rose put a hand to her mouth as she saw the pearly white bone of the woman's ribcage, just peeking out from underneath the ruined flesh.

"Could it be a weevil?" Gwen chose to focus on Jack instead of the image on the screen, the feeling of bile rising in her throat. Jack sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Nope. A weevil wouldn't eat a human like that."

"And the teeth marks aren't a match for a weevil. These teeth are to sharp and to spaced out for them." Martha added.

"Right, so how many deaths are happening in a week?" Mickey put his laptop onto the glass desk top, tapping in a few numbers. Jack sighed.

"23. Roughly, sometimes 22 or 20." Rose gasped as the figures ran through her head.

"Well we can't waste any time! We need to get out there, find whatever's doing that!" Rose cried as she stood up, waiting for everyone to follow suit.

"There's a problem Rose...we have CCTV footage of an attack. Just look at this." Jack said softly as Rose stared at him. Mickey swallowed and tapped in another sequence of numbers, bringing up a grainy black and white video on the screen. Rose looked on in horror as the woman walking down the street was knocked to the floor by....a blur....the thing, whatever it was, was to fast. The woman's screams were silenced in a matter of seconds, and the thing left as quickly as it had appeared.

"All of that happened in 11 seconds Rose. I am not risking one of you out there. We're good, amazing in fact, but not that good." Jack said solemnly, jumping as Rose cried out wordlessly in shock.

"Jack! What the hell are we supposed to do then!? We've got to do something, at least try!" The whole room seemed to be engulfed in a thick blanket of silence as Jack stared at Rose sadly.

"We've gotta call in someone that can help us, Rose." He said gently.

"And who on Earth could that be Jack!? Is there some other secret organisation that you've neglected to tell us about?"

"No, Rose. We need to call the Doctor." Rose's face blanched as every pair of eyes in the room settled on her.

**I am so sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to update this story, but I do now have an idea of where to take it, and I'm happy with it. So please tell me what you think! xx**


	16. Phone Call

**Well, this post is quite a bit earlier than I previously planned it to be..so I'm quite proud...enjoy.**

Rose felt her face burn as everyone watched her carefully. Mickey was gripping the edge of the table, brow lowered, and his low breaths were the only noise in the room.

"Do we have to? We've dealt with much worse than this before." Mickey said gruffly, not looking at anyone. Jack sighed and lowered his head.

"I don't wanna risk anyone's lives here. Not when we could get help from an outside source." Mickey locked eyes with Jack for a second, then sighed.

"What do you think Rose? Shall we call him?" Rose inwardly groaned as he addressed her.

"You mean on a personal basis, or a professional one?" She said coolly, and Jack suppressed a smile.

"Professional."

"Then absolutely." Rose kept her voice steady, which she in turn was immensely proud of.

"What about on a personal basis? Do you want to call him?" Martha spoke softly, concern in her eyes. Rose thought for a moment.

"If it's best for everyone involved…..then yes." She said, really meaning no, no, no. Jack clapped his hands together.

"Right, let's take a vote. Everyone in favour say aye?" Gwen and Ianto agreed straight away, and Martha gave Rose a soft smile before adding her own aye in. Mickey remained staring at Jack defiantly.

"Mickey, it's o.k." Rose squeezed his shoulder.

"Go on then." He said abruptly. Jack grinned back before looking to Rose.

"Sweetheart?" He prompted quietly. Rose swallowed before offering him a grin.

"Aye." Mickey gripped her hand as Jack stood from his chair.

"So that's it? Everyone's happy, so I'm gonna go and make a house call."

* * *

"Jack?" Rose whispered as she knocked gently on his office door, dreading what she was about to do.

"Come in." His warm voice came back to her, and she stepped into the room.

"Jack, I've got a….request." She closed the door and leant against it, seeking support from something. Jack was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk.

"Anything." He leant forwards, motioning for Rose to sit down. She smiled nervously and sat in the chair, spinning slightly. Rose spun for a few moments as Jack watched her. He laughed at the childishness and threw a scrunched up ball of paper at her.

"Oi!" She half shrieked, half laughed. Jack whistled nonchalantly, playing the innocent. Rose sighed and leant back, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry…well, not that much, but still. What is your request, my lady?" Rose groaned at the cheesiness of his grin.

"Seriously though Jack…have you called the Doctor yet?" Jack's grin fell from his face, and he sighed. He picked up the phone on the desk.

"I was just about to. I know this is difficult Rose, but I think that he's the best man for the situation. And I-""I want to be the one to call him." Rose blurted out, trying to take deep steadying breaths. Jack froze, looking from her to the phone.

"Why?" Jack leant forwards across the table, taking her hand.

"I just….I…" She struggled to find an answer that made more sense than she wanted to hear his voice. Jack watched her struggle, and took pity on her.

"O.k. But you have to get him to come here as soon as possible, o.k?" Rose nodded quickly, and made to grab the phone from Jack's hand. She stuttered as he pulled his hand back.

"Rose….I just want to say one thing….Be careful. You've got a good life going for you here. Don't get sucked back into something that you're not happy with. Okay sweetheart?" Rose looked up into his soft blue eyes and smiled.

"I love my life to much now to let it go." She whispered. Jack smiled at her and leant over to kiss her forehead.

"Go on love. Make the call." Rose nodded and got up from the seat, mock saluting him.

"And I don't want any dirty talk over that phone, thank you." She heard him call, and she stuck her tongue out at him as she closed the door.

* * *

Rose sat cross legged on her bed, staring at the phone. It was just a phone call….nothing personal had to come into it…she just had to get him to Torchwood….simple. Groaning, she flung herself backwards. Laying on her soft duvet, she breathed deeply, relaxing herself. Just a phone call. A simple phone call. Her hand seemed to snake across the bed to the mobile of it's own accord. Gripping the cool plastic, she searched for the number, finding his name in the contact list. Her thumb hovered over the green call button, and she swallowed as she pressed it. Rose sat up, pressing the loud speaker button as she did so. Just as she thought that no one was going to answer, she heard the unmistakeable voice of River greet her.

"Hello?" Rose swallowed, trying to relieve the dryness of her throat.

"River, it's Torchwood here. I…we need to speak with the Doctor." She resorted to the formal way she usually spoke in during calls these days, the method giving her some confidence.

"Rose? Is that you?" River's voice was more than confused, and Rose noted, a bit elated.

"Yes, this is lieutenant commander Rose Tyler of Torchwood. I wish to speak with the Doctor please." Rose inwardly smacked herself again and again. She sounded like such an idiot.

"O.k….But why are you talking like that Rose? And how have you been?" Rose bit back a groan and sighed.

"I've been fine River, but please. This is official business. I need to speak with the Doctor." She heard a few moments of silence from River's end, before a quiet o.k came back to her. Rose could hear River's footsteps on the grating as she walked down the TARDIS corridors, no doubt carrying the mobile to wherever the Doctor was. A door opened, and a muffled conversation floated through the receiver. The minutes went by...

1 minute...

2....

"Doctor, I'll leave you to it." She heard River finally whisper, and a minute later a door closed. Everything went quiet for a few moments, and Rose felt her chest tighten as she heard one word.

"Rose?"

**I feel a bit mean leaving it there....but if I get enough reviews then I might feel a bit more motivated to get the next chapter up by tonight....lol, anyways, hope you enjoyed xx**


	17. Conversations

**I know I said I'd update last night, but i kinda fell asleep lol. anyways, hope you like. x**

"Rose?"

Rose tried to steady her breath as she heard the Doctor's anxious voice on the other end.

"Lieutenant commander Tyler actually." That's it, go for the nonchalant attitude. That's the way. She relaxed slightly as she heard a breathless chuckle.

"Lieutenant commander? You're going up in the world." Rose grinned to herself, revelling in the sound of his warm voice.

"Mmm. Either that or Jack's taken a liking to me." Again, she couldn't help the force of her grin as he laughed….oh she had missed that sound. She remembered the countless times that she'd heard him laugh…and she missed it desperately.

"Well, considering that Jack takes a liking to anything that moves, then I'm gonna say it's the latter." This time, Rose laughed. And there was no mistaking his sharp intake of breath at the sound.

"You enjoying yourself there, then?" This time, he was anxious and worried.

"Yeah. I've got a nice life now. Cushy job, nice wage, great friends, and I'm really helping people."

"The whole human experience." Rose physically flinched as the Doctor's dull voice reached her, remembering her harsh words during their goodbye.

"Doctor, I'm not gonna lie to you. I love my life-"

"Love it more than being with me? In the TARDIS. Travelling and seeing the stars up close. Having breakfast in Paris, then saving the world on the ice rings of Meluna at night. Better than that?" The soft wistfulness of his voice hurt Rose more than she could've possibly thought. She was silent for a few moments before finally whispering into the phone.

"No." The Doctor's relieved sigh over the phone echoed in her ears. She heard him swallow.

"I miss you." Rose closed her eyes and lay back on the pillow.

"I miss you to." They were both silent for a few minutes, and Rose was more than happy to listen to the sound of his breathing.

"Come back."

"I can't." Her response was instantaneous.

"Why not?"

"What about River?"

"What about her?" He said indignantly, and it grated Rose.

"I'm not being sucked into that….whirlpool of confusion and hurt Doctor. I'm not gonna do that."

"Rose, we just need to talk about this-"

"What is there to talk about? Doctor….you're relationship with River…it hurts me. I know it sounds so childish, and so petty, but I hate the fact that she's taking you away from me." And Rose did hate it. Hated that she felt like a child around the Doctor, jealous of any other female he showed an interest in.

"But she's not-"

"Yes she is. I hate myself for this…but I hate having to share you. I don't want to keep guessing about how intimate or not you're relationship with her is. I can't do that. That to me, is torture." The raw honesty in her words wounded the Doctor.

"Rose…you and me…we're special. Our relationship, I've never had anything like this before. And I don't want to let it go. Me and River….we're close. We've grown very close over the past year-"

"Year!?" Rose's startled voice rang loud through the phone.

"Yeah….how long has it been for you?"

"Six months." Rose had almost forgotten that the TARDIS had it's own time.

"Rose…I miss you. So much. Please, consider coming back to the TARDIS. Just consider it. Please?" The Doctor's voice was soft, almost not daring to be hopeful.

"Look Doctor…we can talk when I see you again. You need to come to Torchwood, there's an alien on the loose, just killing people every day. And we can't see anything we could do. We need you. I need you." Rose finished quietly, not entirely comfortable in showing him her need to be near him again.

"So you didn't just call me…to talk to me?" The disappointment was clear enough in his voice.

"Well, Jack was gonna make the call….but I told him I would do it…I wanted to speak to you."

"I'm glad you did. What's the time there?" The Doctor was alive with energy now, his manic tone that she loved so much coming through.

"May 1st 2009. 6:47 pm. Think you can get here soon?"

"Soon? I can be there at 6:50." He almost boasted.

"You do that….I'll see you soon, Doctor."

"Yeah." Rose could practically feel his reluctance to put the phone down.

"Bye." She said finally.

"Bye." Hanging up on his quiet voice, Rose flopped back down onto the pillows, her mind reeling. He did miss her, and he did want her. Countless times she had daydreamed if he wanted her back…and now she knew he did. But she had built barriers now, and she couldn't go back on it. The Doctor had a miraculous way of pulling people in and making them fall in love with him, and the life he leads. It was to late to stop herself from falling in love…it was way to late for that. That happened years ago. But in the long run, it would help everybody if she stayed at Torchwood. Less hurt. Less pain. But Rose couldn't help the sense of foreboding that settled over her.

**Hope you all liked that. I'm a bit iffy, but overall happy with it. I can have the next bit up by tomorrow night if you wish x**


	18. Waiting

**Hope you enjoy! x**

Rose was frantic in front of her bedroom mirror, desperately trying to keep her hair under control.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Martha laughed as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Rose sighed and dropped the comb, heading towards Martha, arms outstretched. She clutched her friend to her, trying to steady her heart.

"The Doctor, Martha. He's gonna be here in three minutes." She said quietly, not quite believing it. Martha's eyes widened.

"You spoke to him?" Rose nodded, and Martha dragged her towards the bed, sitting her down.

"Oh my God, Rose. What did he say!?" Rose seemed to struggle with her words for a moment before swallowing.

"He said that he misses me….he wants me to come back to the TARDIS…"

"Are you going back?" Martha said quickly, dread settling in her stomach. Her and Rose had become so close over the past few months, and she didn't want to lose her friend. She exhaled shakily and shook her head.

"I can't….I mean, what's the point…I'm just gonna get hurt again." Her voice was monotone, and it hurt Martha to see her friend so hurt. She swallowed and took Rose's hand, offering her a small smile.

"Well, let's make sure that he knows what he's missing then." At her questioning look, Martha grabbed some make up from Rose's desk and sat cross legged on the bed opposite her.

"What are you gonna say to him?" Rose pondered this as Martha bent her head to swipe the mascara along her lashes.

"No idea. It's been a year since he's seen me. A whole year. I don't know what to do."

"O.k. Say for a moment, that I was a genie." Martha grinned as Rose laughed loudly.

"A genie, why would you be a genie?" Holding Rose's chin, she stilled her head and applied some eyeliner.

"I was born a genie. Now, if you could ask me for anything, what would you want?" A few minutes went by till Rose spoke again.

"I want….everything to be easy. I want everything in the world to be easy. I wish that when you love someone, they love you back. And no one cheats, and no one leaves you, and no one falls out of love." Martha listened to the quiet sincerity of her words and smiled.

"That's an awful lot to wish for. But I don't think that it could ever be that simple." Rose tilted her head as Martha brushed the powder over her cheeks.

"I know…Can I tell you something? Something awful?" Martha put the brush down and grasped Rose's hands.

"You know you can." She fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, before groaning.

"Sometimes Martha….sometimes I wish that I had never met him. I hate him sometimes. Then I hate myself for even thinking that I hate him, and I get so wound up, it's like-"

"Rose, it's o.k to think that. I thought it before, the time when he was on the valiant….and I was down on Earth, having to scrounge to stay alive. I went to sleep a few nights hating him so much. But you know you love him. It's a completely normal thing to do Rose." Martha placed an arm around the younger woman, trying to reassure her in any way she could.

"I'm scared Martha, I don't even know why, but I am."

"Don't be. Above everything, he's just a big overdramatic kid." They both giggled at that. Rose stood up, straightening her crimson jumper.

"Did you change, Rose?" Martha laughed.

"Well, he hasn't seen me in a year, I wanna look good still. Not like I've been pining away for him for six months." The laughter that came from her mouth didn't match her eyes. Her eyes spoke of the worries and fears she was experiencing.

"Yeah…come on. I'll hold your hand." Rose laughed and grasped Martha's hand. As they walked down the corridors of Torchwood, Rose was happy to have her there. She felt like Martha's hand was something to ground her, to stop her from floating away.

"What did he say Rose?" Jack stood from his seat at the glass table, and everyone turned to face her. Martha gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze, and Rose exhaled softly.

"He's coming. He should be here any second." Jack nodded and smiled happily at everyone, trying to break the ominous mood. When no one returned the grin, Jack sat back down again, resolved to just wait. The seconds that went by seemed to drag for years, the only sounds in the room were the breaths Rose was taking to calm herself. In her eyes, the grey underground base that was her home had never been more constricting and suffocating. Martha's hand still gripped hers, and Rose had never been more thankful to the woman. Ianto murmured something about tea and left the room, leaving the rest of the team.

"What time is it?" Rose said to Mickey, her voice sounding unnaturally loud throughout the tunnels. He shoved his sleeve up, looking at the watch.

"6:54. He was supposed to be here four minutes ago." He said gruffly.

"You know how bad his driving is." Rose laughed nervously. The minutes went by and the team became more and more agitated.

"Are you sure he said today Rose?" Gwen asked her softly.

"Yes! We said today at 6:50, he….he said." Rose trailed off, hopelessly looking towards Jack.

"Well, he says a lot of things doesn't he." Mickey added, the bitterness in his voice crystal clear.

"What is your problem Mickey!?" Rose stood from the desk, snapping at her friend.

"You're acting like a school girl over him Rose. Getting dressed up, just to see him. After he broke your heart. You're just gonna take him back, like nothing ever happened."

"That's enough Mickey." Jack's voice was soft, but dangerous. Mickey bit his lip and slumped back in his chair.

"I'm sorry babe. But I don't want to see you get hurt again." Rose smiled at him, her hand reaching across the table fro his. He gripped it and sighed, and settled back into waiting for the Doctor to show.

As the clock hands moved to 8:00, Ianto called for pizza.

At 9:00, Gwen decided to head home to Rhys, and gave Rose a quick hug before leaving.

The clock chimed 10:00 and Martha kissed Rose's forehead, before heading home to Tom.

Mickey stayed for another hour, before leaving for his flat in the city centre.

Rose and Jack were the only ones left by midnight, and he could see her bloodshot eyes still struggling to stay open.

"Rose, maybe it's time you went to bed." Jack stood and crossed over to Rose, massaging her shoulders gently. She looked over her shoulder to him, her eyes burning fiercely.

"He could still come." Jack bit his lip, the thought that the Doctor wouldn't show up apparent on his face.

"If he does, Rose. Then I'll wake you up, I promise." Rose nodded and rested her head against the cool glass desk.

"Rose…aren't you gonna go to your room?" He said, half amused, half devastated at her devotion.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna have a nap anyway. He'll be here in a minute." She murmured into her arms as she pillowed them under her head. Jack swallowed and played with her hair until her soft breaths evened out. He took his coat from his desk and covered her with it, before kissing her cheek.

It was 1:04 in the morning when Jack heard the TARDIS engines groan throughout Torchwood.

**Yeah, I do feel a bit mean...lol, review if you liked!**


	19. Warning

Jack jerked up from his bed as he heard the wheezing engines fill the halls of Torchwood. He ran down the long corridor, searching for it's location. The TARDIS had appeared right inside Jack's office, fitting snugly in the corner. He stopped, composing himself, and waited for the Doctor to step out of the blue box. And sure enough, a few seconds later, the Doctor stepped out of the ship, hands in pockets.

"Jack Harkness. Been a while." He grinned, and Jack couldn't help but returning it.

"Sir. You were due over 6 hours ago." The Doctor frowned and whirled around, searching for a clock.

"River, you got a watch on you?" He called over his shoulder, still staring at Jack.

"Yeah, it's 1:05." A voice called out of the TARDIS, and the Doctor flinched.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said quietly to Jack's cold frown.

"If she has a watch then you have no excuse for being late."

"Oh no, it's a special watch. I fixed it so that it will tune itself into the local time zone. Pretty good if I do say so myself." He smiled a mega watt grin, and Jack sighed.

"She was waiting for you. Rose….she refused to go to bed until you came. But you know, she fell asleep at the table, so I left her to it." The Doctor swallowed, all traces of humour gone from his face.

"Does she hate me?" He whispered earnestly, and Jack laughed softly.

"I don't think…..she could ever hate you. She loves you."

"Did she say that?" The Doctor said quickly, looking all to much like a puppy who had found his favourite toy. Jack almost couldn't bring himself to disappoint him.

"No, but it's obvious." The Doctor seemed to physically deflate. An awkward silence settled, broken by River Song bounding out of the TARDIS. She took her place beside the Doctor like it had become second nature, threading her arm though his. Jack's eyebrow twitched, but he managed to suppress raising it.

"Mr. Harkness. Long time no see." She grinned to him, and he saluted her with a small smile.

"Jack, don't do that, for God's sake." The Doctor groaned.

"Don't worry about it Jack. I for one, quite like it." She laughed, and Jack couldn't help but notice the quick glance the Doctor threw at her.

"Well, I suppose I should say take a seat." Jack gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he sat behind it. River sat elegantly in her chair as the Doctor practically threw himself into one, propping his feet on the desk as he did so.

"So…how have you two been?" The Doctor and River looked to each other, before she beamed at him.

"Oh yes, it's amazing. The hanging gardens of Babylon, ice skating on Sicatistic the ice planet…oh, and we do have some lovely picnics." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Where's the aliens, eh Doc? I wanna hear some adventures!" He laughed, and the Doctor cast his eyes to his lap.

"I don't really wanna talk about that Jack, if you don't mind." The Doctor said solemnly, and Jack leant forwards, discontented. The Doctor and him looked at each other for a few moments, before Jack sat back, accepting his answer.

"Before you see her Doctor, I wanna talk about Rose…." Rover frowned slightly, but Jack could see it was not out of malice…but for concern of the Doctor judging by the look she threw him. The Doctor licked his lips, suddenly parched.

"Is she alright?" He managed to croak, and Jack exhaled slowly.

"She's a hard worker, very gracious. Dedicated, passionate, sociable, funny, charming, witty…." He trailed off, and the Doctor sat up straighter.

"I'm sensing there's a but…" Jack bit his lip, and leant forwards across the desk, almost as if sharing a deadly secret.

"She's different…I mean, she's the same, but it's like….she's grown up without you. She's a woman now, with so much integrity and elegance. It makes me proud." The Doctor smiled, seeing the emotion in his eyes. He jumped however, as Jack leant back quickly, almost as if he felt unguarded.

"Anyway….she's my best friend. Closest thing that I have to family…and no matter how much respect and love I have for you sir, and believe me I have a lot….I will not, and I repeat, not stand by and watvh you hurt her again. Because I will intervene. Is that clear?" He said firmly, and the Doctor remained staring straight back at him, almost challengingly. They remained that way, with River shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I understand." The Doctor said finally. Jack grinned and stood, gesturing to the doorway.

"Well then sir, if you'll follow me." River and the Doctor stood, River once again threading her arm through his, and gave him quizzical looks.

"Where to?" River asked.

"Well, to meet the first lady of the Torchwood hub. Miss Rose Tyler." Jack laughed as the Doctor raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Who said chivalry's dead?" The Doctor shook his head and followed Jack through the hub. Finally starting to feel the nervousness and pure excitement coursing through him.

**Just a short filler chapter until Rose and the Doctor are reunited again. (it will be next chapter, I promise....though I don't know if reunited is the word lol.) Anyhows, reviews will make me get it up faster lol xx**


	20. Hello

The Doctor's breath seemed to be laboured, and River nudged him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, taking in his nervousness. He opened and closed his mouth before sighing.

"I haven't seen her in a year. Just nervous." He whispered to her as they walked along, and River scoffed.

"Nervous? You don't get nervous." The Doctor looked round to her sceptical face and grinned at her.

"Well, I'm glad you have that much faith in me." River rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry pretty boy. You'll be fine." She rubbed his arm and he looked to her gratefully. Jack stopped in his tracks and motioned for them to wait in their place, then poked his head around the door to the meeting room.

"She's still sleeping…I'll wake her up, so you just wait there." Jack whispered over his shoulder, and slipped through the door quietly.

"Rose….sweetheart, wake up now." Jack crouched down next to her, shaking her shoulder. Rose murmured in her sleep, and clutched Jack's coat around her to her body.

"Rose…he's here…" She mumbled one more time, and lifted her head. Jack grinned and rubbed her back. She looked at him and groaned.

"What do you want Jack?…I'm tired." He stroked the hair from her forehead.

"You told me to wake you up when he gets here." Rose sat up straight, the jacket falling from her frame.

"He turned up?" She looked around urgently, brushing the hair from her face. Jack smiled and sighed.

"Remember what I told you. You are one, if not the most important in my life right now….Be careful, please. I don't want you to get hurt again." Rose smiled almost sadly, and laced her hand around his cheek.

"I won't Jack. I'm a big girl now…I promise." She kissed his forehead. Jack looked up at her for a few moments, taking in the determination in her eyes before nodding. He groaned as he stood, and walked over to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle.

"I'll send him in….just call me if you need me, o.k?"

"Yes Jack." She said obediently, grinning all the while. Rose stood up and straightened her clothes, grimacing at the state of her reflection in the reflection of the glass table. She patted her hair down and nodded to Jack, exhaling softly. He beamed at her, and slipped back outside.

"Doctor, she's awake. River if you'd like to follow me, I have some leftover pizza that may interest you." He offered the crook of his arm to her, and she raised her eyebrows with a smile as she accepted. Jack gave the Doctor one last warning look, and took River down the hall. The Doctor stood, hand on the doorknob, almost to scared to move. What if she didn't want him anymore? Or even worse, she didn't need him? She'd got on well enough in the last year, well, six months for her. He groaned quietly to himself and bit the bullet, opening the door.

The Doctor stopped still as he gazed at Rose. Jack was right….she was different. But they were all such subtle differences, the Doctor was sure anyone who didn't know her well wouldn't notice. Her hair wasn't such a harsh blonde anymore….more like a honey golden colour he deduced. And her cheekbones were defined even more…yes, her frame was definitely smaller, thinner. Her eyes were still their usual soft hazel, outlined by subtle make up. Not like she used to have. But still…the Doctor thought that she had never been more beautiful. She had grown up without him. She was a woman now. He seemed to be paralysed as Rose stared back at him, mouth slightly open. She ran her eyes up and down his frame, obviously giving him the same going over that he had given her. As Rose's eyes ran back up to his face, their gazes locked. It was awkward for a few moments, until the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Hi." He managed, and mentally kicked himself. Hi!? Was that the best he could do, for a 900 and something year old genius….really…

"Hello…Doctor." Rose's voice brought him back to the moment, and he found himself internally rejoicing at the way her voice wrapped around his name. He smiled again, and shut the door behind him.

"Nice place you got here." He joked, and scuffed his shoe against the hard floor. Rose glanced around, as if looking at the room with renewed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Ianto keeps it spot on." She grinned to herself, obviously at some inside joke…and the Doctor found himself longing to know it.

"Look, maybe we should, have a seat." Rose gestured to the chairs, and the Doctor nodded quickly. He paused as he decided quickly whether to take a seat beside her or opposite her, not quite sure of the boundaries. He frowned and sat beside her, being sure not to touch her as of yet.

"How've you been?" The Doctor all but whispered, and watched as she stretched her arms out in front of her, apparently examining her nails. But he knew her to well, this was something she did when she got awkward….she pretended like she wasn't to bothered. She sucked in a breath.

"Good. I've been good."

"Good." The Doctor nodded with her, slightly disappointed. He didn't even know what he expected, but not just good….and somewhere deep down, something perverse in him wanted her to be lost without him. To need him like she used to.

"It was difficult…..at first. But I had great friends, they convinced me that I was alright. I could be independent. That I didn't need you or the TARDIS to survive. And I got better." She said quietly, unsure why she was divulging this information to him. The Doctor was speechless, not expecting her to be so open with him just yet. He fixed his gaze at a smudge on the glass table.

"When you say….you don't need the TARDIS…does that mean that you don't want it?" He said softly, the sentence, 'don't you want me?' hanging in the air. Rose turned around in her seat to look at him. Almost as if scrutinizing him.

"Of course I want it. Just because I've learned how to survive without it, doesn't mean I don't want it." The Doctor relaxed slightly, happier with this answer.

"And what about you, Doctor? How've you been?" He turned in his seat to face her, mirroring her position. Pondering his answer, he exhaled.

"Busy, to say the least. Very busy." Rose sat back, a slight frown settling on her face.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. It just helped me keep my mind off of things I s'pose." Rose's eyebrow twitched.

"Keep your mind off of what?" She pressed, and he suddenly found his converse very interesting.

"Oh you know….saving the world…you…." He glanced up, suppressing a smile at the blush that fled across her face. She swallowed and let out a soft breath.

"What about River? How's she been?" The Doctor flinched at the underlying hurt in her eyes.

"Rose…It's not what you think…me and River." A shadow flitted across her eyes.

"What is it like then?" The Doctor looked to the ceiling for a moment trying to find the words.

"We're close Rose…extremely close. But it's not like that! Not at all. She's almost like a sister…no, no, no, that's not the word…we can connect Rose. On a deeper level than I can with most people. But it's not….romantic. We flirt, but it's just mucking about. Rose, do you…do you understand?" He pleaded with his eyes, and she bit her lip.

"I understand." The Doctor bent his head momentarily and released the breath he'd been holding.

"…I missed you Rose." He said finally, a weight lifting from his chest now he had told her in person. She watched him for a moment, before a magnificent grin graced her face.

"I missed you to." They grinned at each other, before the Doctor tentatively leant over and enfolded her in a hug. To his delight, she brought her hands up around his neck, and clutched him close. They stayed that way for he didn't know how long. All he could think of was how good it felt to be able to hold her close again, and feel her single human heart beat against his chest. Rose buried her face in the crook of his neck nuzzling him, and grinned. They both leant back at the same time, but still maintained contact, clutching at each others hands.

"Rose Tyler….you've grown up." She raised her eyebrows with a laugh, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah? Well, hearing some of the things that come out of Jack's mouth was bound to put a few years on me." They both chuckled, realising the frightful yet very amusing truth of that statement. They spoke about everything and nothing for the next hour, collapsing into laughter every few minutes. The Doctor grinned breathlessly, still laughing.

"I can't wait until you come back to the TARDIS. I know exactly where we're gonna go first-"

"Hang on….who said I'm going back to the TARDIS?" She frowned, and the Doctor's smile faltered.

"You don't…you don't want to come back?" He stuttered, and Rose but her lip.

"Doctor…I told you…I've learnt how to cope without you now. I can't go back to relying on that life again." She said slowly, and the Doctor sat up straighter, looking affronted.

"Rose…you just said you missed it…how can you not come back?" Rose ran a hand over her face, and groaned into her hand.

"Doctor, I've got a stable life here now….and I've had to learn how to be strong on my own, I can't go back to depending on you again." The Doctor was speechless, and Rose felt her eyes sting at the hurt in his eyes.

"Doctor, I'm not staying no…I just need to think." Everyone had told her not to get sucked back into it….and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was strong, she was her own woman now…and she couldn't break down those walls she had built. It was to hard, and it left her to vulnerable. She couldn't afford to be hurt again…she knew that next time it would kill her.

"Rose, please…" The Doctor whispered.

"Doctor…just please, let me think for a while." Rose whispered back, and they sat in silence, with only a few words passing between them, until the sun rose over Cardiff.

**There you are..sorry for making you wait lol, but I hoped you like. review and I'll get the next chapter up quicker. xx**


	21. Meeting

As the morning broke, the hub was once again filled with people. Everyone had wanted to come in extra early, just to see if the Doctor had turned up. And naturally, he had plastered on a false smile and greeted everyone. Him and Martha had shared a tight hug, and him and Mickey passed an awkward handshake between them. But there was no time for lengthy discussions, Rose bundled everyone into the meeting room, wanting to discuss the attacks on the city. As they showed the Doctor the film, his face set into a stony cover.

"So Doctor, what do you think?" She stopped her presentation, wringing her hands around the pointer she had been using. He noticed all eyes in the room upon him, and stood, taking Rose's place at the front. As she sidled past him, he noticed that she tried her hardest not to touch him….and that hurt more than it should have.

"Well, I know exactly what they are….they're known as different things around the universe. I believe that on Earth you call them…bogeymen…or the things under the bed or in the closet and so on. They usually come out in the dark, and never actually live inside. You lot just use them in your scary stories to scare your children into behaving….bit of a strange thing to do by the way….but anyway, they thrive in the dark. Physically, their skin is to sensitive to be in the light." He explained, and the team exchanged wary glances with each other. All except Rose, who stared the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"So we set up some of those high powered lanterns we have in the storerooms. Catch them out, and either make them leave….or we get rid of them." She said firmly.

"Well, I don't think that lanterns are gonna do the trick. We need something a lot more powerful." The Doctor ran a hand over his face, sighing. Rose merely bit back a smile.

"Oh, they're very powerful. Jack here used to top up his tan until he discovered the horrors of ultraviolet rays on the skin." She said primly, and Jack gaped at her, affronted. However, she silenced him with one look, and he slumped back in his chair defeated.

"Okay, yes, fine. We can use those. But they aren't developed enough to understand the meaning of negotiation. They'll kill us if we take the light off of them long enough." He groaned, unsure of what to do.

"Then we kill them." Rose said shortly, and the Doctor looked up at her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of trying to herd them onto another planet."

"How? You said that they'd kill us if we took the light off of them, and how are you gonna get them there? In the TARDIS? I don't see how you could herd them into there." The Doctor looked at Rose, not quite believing at how easily the thought of killing the aliens slipped out of Rose's mouth.

"Rose…you need to try and give them a chance." He said softly, and she stood from the table, her face flushing.

"Doctor, they are killing people out there. People died while we were together last night, innocent people. Families could be ruined right now, and I am not wasting another night. Not another person's life….And I thank you for your help Doctor. But I know what to do now, I know how to beat them. And you don't need to be involved in getting rid of them if you don't want to." She sighed, and picked up her papers, packing them into a folder. The Doctor walked away from the head of the table towards her.

"Rose, you…you can't go out there! They'll kill you." He muttered in a low voice, and she stood and met his eyes,.

"If it means saving those people, then I don't care."

"You need to spend at least another two nights mapping out the area, and…and just planning how to do things! You can't just rush in like this." His eyes were wild now, his worry bleeding through his gestures. Rose opened her mouth a few times, before dropping her folder to the table.

"You, you are such a hypocrite! You rush into things all the time, you barely ever stop to think about it. Making it up as you go along you said."

"When I know that there's a high probability that your life will be in danger, then I try my best to prevent putting you at risk. And I want you to plan everything as carefully as you can. Just go out and map the areas you're gonna put the lights up, clear the area of civilians. Just please, plan everything as best you can. Please." Rose's face hardened as she bent down and opened up the red folder, viciously taking papers out of it. Everyone sat (and in the Doctor's case stood) stock still as she found the papers she was searching for. She practically slapped it onto the table.

"Look at this." She said harshly, and the Doctor slipped his glasses on, gazing at the document. It was a photo of a…mutilated body. He could just about see that it was once a woman. The only thing left intact on the body was an arm, and a part of the face.

"This isn't helping Rose, I know what these things can do-"

"No! Look at her hand." Rose stabbed her finger at the woman's hand, urging the Doctor to look. He scanned it quickly, and looked back up at her.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Rose? Her hand's fine…the only part of her that is…." He murmured, and Rose scowled at him.

"Look at what she's wearing on her hand." The Doctor frowned and looked back down at the photo.

"It's a ring…..an engagement ring." He concluded. Rose shuffled for another paper, and set it down softly.

"I looked her up on the internet, Doctor. See that, that's a photo of her and her fiancé. Her name was Marion, and that guy's called Darren…they were in love Doctor. And he's been putting up photos of her all over Cardiff, hoping that someone's seen her. And I know that she's in our morgue, dead. I have to tell him. And the only reason that I haven't already, is because I have no idea how to tell him. I will not Doctor, and I repeat, will not, allow any one else to die." She left the files on the table, and walked quickly from the room, wringing her hands as she went.

**There you go, hope you liked. x**


	22. Please

**Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

Rose struggled with the heavy light as her and Ianto shared the weight of it down the street. Passers by stopped and stared for a moment, before shaking their heads and moving on.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Ianto grunted as they set it just outside the entrance of a tunnel. Rose pushed back her hair from her forehead and nodded, panting.

"Are you gonna leave us? Go with the Doctor I mean." He placed his hands on his hips, bending over slightly as he regained his breath. Rose swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and began to fiddle with the light's generator.

"I don't know Ianto. What do you think I should do?" She knelt down to switch the power generator on, warily eyeing the sun setting. Ianto stared at her for a moment, before following her gaze to the setting sun.

"Well…for purely selfish reasons, of course I don't think you should go. You're one of my best friends and an important part of the team. But….I think you should." Rose scoffed and turned to him.

"Why is that Ianto?" She smiled, but it quickly fell from her face as she saw his solemn expression.

"I had a girlfriend once. Lisa. I never spent enough time with her. Even when we stayed with each other, something would come up here, or at her Torchwood and she'd leave. Then the war happened at Canary Wharf….and she was killed." He said quietly, still fixated on the scarlet horizon. Rose looked at him gravely.

"I am so sorry. Ianto, I didn't-"

"It's fine. All I'm saying Rose, is don't waste the time you've got with him." He fixed her with a meaningful glance, and no more was said on the subject.

* * *

"I'm coming with you Jack." The Doctor pulled on his coat, attempting to follow him and Mickey out of the hub.

"I don't know Doctor. Maybe it's best if you stay with River." Jack turned away from him, checking his guns were in their respective pockets.

"No! I'm coming. I need to keep an eye on Rose." He glared at Jack, and he nodded once begrudgingly.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you." River ran to him, her coat already one. He sighed and turned to her.

"River, no! I'm only going to keep an eye on Rose-"

"And I'm going to keep an eye on you!" The Doctor growled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Just make sure you stay in the light." He pointed at her, waiting until she nodded before he stepped back. He scowled however, as Mickey handed her a rather large gun.

* * *

"Ianto? You ready up there?" Rose craned her neck up, looking to Ianto who was seated on a crane next to the light. He leant over the barrier to give her a thumbs up.

"Now remember, when everyone gets here, make sure they get to the points we mapped out!" She called up to him.

"So you and Jack are gonna go through the tunnel, in the dark, and I count to three right?" He frowned and ran over the plan in his mind.

"Yeah. Then I want you to blast the light into the tunnel, hopefully catching the alien. You got that?"

"…Yeah. I want you to be careful okay? We don't want any casualties." He laughed, but Rose caught the worry in his voice crystal clear.

"I'll be fine Ianto. I promise. Turn on your lights." She said quickly as the sun finally set. Ianto quickly switched on all the lights situated on the crane and around him.

"Now keep them on! We don't want the creature coming for you." Rose said firmly, smiling as she saw Jack and Mickey run towards her. She instructed Mickey to stand underneath the spotlights she and Ianto had set up.

"Okay. Guns at the ready boys. You need to be quick on those reflexes now." Everything was ready now, but Rose hesitated….She could die if every single detail didn't go to plan. And she was terrified. Jack stood beside her, consoling her through the brush of his hand against hers.

"Rose!?" Jumping as his voice hit her, Rose whirled around to see the Doctor and River rush towards her.

"Doctor!? What the hell are you doing!?" She screeched, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach."You can't do this. You'll be killed!" He stopped in front of her, River almost careering into his back.

"I told you that was a risk that I'm willing to take-"

"But you can't. Please, I promise you that we'll find another way." The Doctor grabbed her hands, trying to make her see the reason behind his words.

"Doctor, me and Jack are both going in there. We've got each other's back, it's fine." She said firmly, and Jack nodded.

"But why can't Jack just go Rose? He won't die, you could."

"Doctor, I want to do this. This is my case, my responsibility. Me and Jack are a team. We do these things together." She gave a quick smile to Jack and the Doctor despaired. He had never felt more helpless than now. And he knew it was a terrible moment to realise that Rose really was her own person now. She didn't need to, and right now it didn't seem like she had any desire to listen to him.

"Rose, let me go with you, I can help." He saw her take a calming breath, before opening her eyes again, and giving him a cold stare.

"Doctor. If you have any respect for me whatsoever, and if you ever did, then I advise you stand underneath one of those spotlights with River."

"Rose-"

"Do it! We're wasting time!" She ripped her hands from his, aware of all the deaths that could be occurring within the short space of time.

"But I-"

"Go!" She screeched, and the Doctor gave her one more despairing glance. River grabbed the Doctor's hand and led him into the light. Standing there, he could feel his hands practically itching to bring Rose back into his arms, to take her from whatever danger she was in.

"Ianto? You ready?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Yep!..Be careful." He added quietly. Jack and Mickey added in their own well wishes, and Rose grinned at them all. She smiled softly at the Doctor.

"I know you wanna come and take charge Doctor…but promise me you'll stay in the light. No matter what happens, do not come after me. Okay?" He said nothing, only gave her a hard stare.

"I'll take care of her Doctor. Give my life." Jack said solemnly, and the Doctor swallowed, looking towards the ground.

"Good luck." River whispered, and Rose nodded gratefully at her. Stepping into the centre of the pathway, she looked head on into the tunnel. The darkness of it seemed to physically hurt Rose's eyes, and she took a deep steadying breath, and clutched Jack's hand.

She walked slowly down the pathway, aware of her heart thundering in her ears. Her footsteps were unnaturally loud on the gravel pathway, and her own laboured breathing seemed to be louder than a storm. The Doctor shifted his weight form one foot to the other, trying his best not to run out and grab her. He clutched River's hand, needing something to ground his sanity. Watching the tunnel swallow Rose's form was more than he could stand, and he shut his eyes.

**More soon x**


	23. Complications

**Hope you like! x**

Rose stepped into the dark tunnel, comforted by the heat of Jack's body next to hers. They kept walking, each with a firm grip on the icy metal of their gun. Rose tried to control her laboured breathing, concentrating on walking in a straight line…surely it must have been three seconds already, Ianto should be shining the light in any time.

* * *

"Mickey!? It's not working!" Ianto called down, desperately flicking the heavy switch. Mickey shouldered his gun, craning his neck up.

"What do you mean it's not working!?"

"I mean it's not working!" He hissed, kicking the light in frustration. The Doctor's hearts started to thud, the panic seeping in.

"Move one of the spotlights!" River gestured to the various lights set up outside the tunnel, and Ianto grabbed his hair in frustration.

"I can't! They're fixed in position, screwed tight. I'd have to move the crane over and unscrew everything, we haven't got time….best we can do is try to fix this!" Ianto looked helplessly at the bleak light. Mickey growled and threw down his gun. He grabbed hold on the bars of the crane, pulling himself up. As he reached Ianto, he pulled himself into the small box. The Doctor prayed to whatever deity he could think of as he watched Mickey get to work on the wiring. Looking around helplessly at darkness outside his circle of light, the Doctor was at a loss.

"Mickey, anything we can do!?" He called up to the crane, needing to be some help in the rescue. Ianto leant over the side of the box, shaking his head.

"Move out of the light and there's no guarantee that the alien won't get you."

"I'm willing to take that risk." He said darkly, preparing to leave the shelter of the spotlight.

"Doctor! I'm not sure Rose would appreciate coming back to your bloody carcass." Mickey called over his shoulder.

"Doctor, he's right, there's nothing we can do. Running out now would just be reckless." River muttered to him, trying to calm his mind.

"But I can't just do nothing…this is my fault…all of it." He whispered, eyes wide, and River hugged him close.

* * *

"Jack…it's been more than 3 seconds hasn't it?" Rose whispered, flinching at the echo it made. Beside her, Jack nodded and glanced back to the dim entrance. He slowly slowed to a halt.

"I think…we should go back. Something's wrong." He whispered, and turned around. Rose felt almost angry….they had come this far, and they were going to go back.

"Jack, we can't just leave." She hissed as quietly as she could. Jack turned back to her, and she could feel his breath upon her face.

"Rose, I am always very, very lenient with you. I let you take charge of a case if you wish to, and if you're passionate. I even let you lead missions. But here is where I put my foot down. We are turning back. Now." Even through the dark, Rose could feel his eyes upon hers, boring into her, challenging her to say no. Begrudgingly, she nodded.

"Fine." She breathed, and followed him towards the entrance. As she saw the light draw closer, Rose started to slow, and stop to a halt. She could see the silhouette of Jack as he strolled closer to the light. Breathing in, she turned around, cocked her gun, and walked back into the tunnel.

* * *

The Doctor felt almost like he could cry with relief as Jack walked away from the tunnel. They were safe.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood back under the yellow spotlight. Mickey hit the light with a spanner and sighed."There was a wire shortage. I just had to reroute everything. Still, it's all working now." Jack rolled his eyes and holstered his gun. The Doctor spun around, searching for the flash of blonde hair in the artificial light.

"Jack?….Where's Rose?" He said, his voice gravely. Jack turned, searching for her, and glanced back to the Doctor with wide eyes.

"She's still in there." The Doctor had run towards the tunnel before Jack could finish the sentence.

* * *

"Rose?" The Doctor whispered, his superior sight adjusting to the dark. He could just about make out the walls of the tunnel…and there was a figure up ahead.

"Rose? Is that you?" He persisted, edging closer to the shadowy figure.

"Doctor?" Rose's tentative voice reached his ears, and he smiled….until he realised that she was behind him.

"Rose…have you seen anyone else in here?" He said, eyes on the stationary figure in front of him.

"I can barely see my own hand in front of my face, let alone somebody else, I can't even see you-"

"Rose, get out. Get out of the tunnel, now." He said, his voice as dark as their surroundings.

"Doctor, this is my mission-"

"I don't care. I value your life more than your mission. Get. Out." The Doctor reached into his pocket, and slowly brandished the sonic screwdriver. To his relief, he could hear Rose backing away slowly. He flinched when he heard her trip over a stone before quickly regaining her footing….the next few moments were a blur. He remembered seeing the creatures head turn and sniff the air, seeking the disturbance out. Then it careered towards him, and he was pushed from it's path….and there was a rather hard stone located directly at his temple, oh he remembered that. But he didn't think that he would ever be able to forget the sound of her screams, and the scent of her blood.

* * *

The Doctor woke on a hospital bed, and a painful headache.

"Awake now are we?" Martha's warm voice broke through the pain.

"Yeah….what happened?" He groaned, sitting up in the white bed. Martha bustled over to him, taking his temperature.

"You disobeyed direct orders, and went into the tunnel after Rose-""Rose! Is she alright!? There was blood, and-"

"She'll be o.k. A bit of a scar, but she'll be o.k." She calmed the Doctor's frantic movements, and made him lay back again. But still, he fidgeted restlessly.

"When can I see her?"

"When I say you're free to go." She checked both of his pulses.

"When will that be?" He persisted.

"When I say." Martha tutted and smiled, putting away her stethoscope. They were both silent for a few minutes, the Doctor watching as she fussed over him.

"She saved your life you know. That thing just came right at you. If it had damaged you like it did to the others….then I doubt you could've regenerated." She whispered to him, and the Doctor felt the anger in his body rise.

"She shouldn't have gone back." He muttered, and Martha helped him out of the bed.

"I know…and she knows that. She knows it was an incredibly silly thing to do. And she apologizes. To everyone. But she was so passionate about this mission…sometimes it seems like she wants to stop all of the pain and hurting the world, single handed." He pondered this, and felt his anger dissipate.

"I think you're free to go now Doctor….her room's the one at the end of the corridor." He paused as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Martha." He said softly, and she waved him away with a smile.

**Tell me what you thought x**


	24. Why?

**Hope you like x**

The Doctor peeked around the door, tapping the wood lightly as he did so. Rose jumped, and sighed as she saw it was him.

"Go on then, tell me what I did was stupid…it was the wrong decision, I endangered everyone and so on." She muttered, sitting up in her bed, wincing as she went. The Doctor swallowed and paced slowly around her bed.

"What makes you think that I came here to berate you in anyway." He raised his eyebrows, coming to a stop at the head of her bed. Rose fisted the duvet with one hand and looked up at him.

"You're not then?" Her eyes were wide, not even bothering to suppress her surprise. The Doctor scanned her body quickly for any injuries she might have had. Her face was relatively clear, the odd scratch here and there…but apart from that, she was fine.

"I came here to see how you were doing." He pulled a chair from the other side of the room, and seated himself directly beside her.

"I'm fine." Rose's voice was hoarse, and she avoided his gaze. The Doctor bit his lip for a moment, before encasing her hand with his.

"You're hurt. I remember that much. Show me." Rose gazed at him, touched by the softness of his voice. Her hands shook slightly as she unbuttoned the cotton button down pyjama shirt. The Doctor slid on his glasses, and Rose blushed at the leap her stomach took at the sight. Underneath her shirt were heavy bandages, layers and layers of them, protecting the wounded flesh.

"Can I….?" The Doctor motioned to the bandages at her abdomen, and she gave a slight nod. Unravelling them, bit by bit, the skin was exposed. He flinched as he saw the beginnings of a deep gash in her pale skin, and wrapped her back up.

"Didn't say it would be pretty." Rose joked half heartedly, and the Doctor sat back on his chair with an air of defeat.

"You feel fine though?"

"Well, I'm on a lot of pain killers. When they wear off, Martha says that's when I'm really gonna feel it." The Doctor nodded, and leant forwards in his chair, a slight grimace coming to rest upon his face. He entwined their fingers, and played with the ring on her thumb for a few moments. Rose watched as he chewed the inside of his lip, his usual chocolate eyes clouded with a foreboding darkness. He visibly wrestled with something in his mind for a few moments, before blurting it out.

"Why did you go back? You could've been killed, Rose." He whispered, refusing to look into her eyes.

"I wanted to catch that thing. I couldn't let anyone else die-"

"No. No, that was only a part of it. It was more than that Rose. If you're going to even bother to talk to me, then you tell me the truth." Rose watched as the anxious look on his face disappeared, to be replaced with something akin to anger. She pressed a hand to her forehead, desperately trying to stop any hint of her tears show through.

"I needed…I had to show you." Rose said, her voice shaking. The Doctor furrowed his brow, leaning closer to her.

"Show me what?" One solitary tear slipped down her cheek, and the Doctor felt his hearts throb for her.

"I….I wanted to show you…that I could do this on my own. I didn't have to rely on you for everything, that…I was strong enough to be on my own." She whispered, and he could only sit back in silence, mouth slightly open. Rose looked everywhere in the room, except at him. The Doctor's thoughts ran through his head, one jumping in front of the other, competing for attention.

"You….you were doing this to…show me you were independent?" He said slowly, and Rose but back a sob as she lowered her gaze to the white sheets. She was so tired…her head hurt…and she just wanted him to understand.

"I'm sorry." She offered him, and the Doctor swallowed and rose from his chair.

"Rose….you understand that what you did was stupid. And you could have been killed." He said sternly, and if it was possible, Rose's head lowered even more.

"Yes."

"And you also realise that you didn't need to do that. Just by looking at you, I can see you've grown up." He knelt beside her bed, silently urging her to look at him. After a moment, her watery eyes came to rest upon his.

"I know you don't need me anymore….and it's completely selfish, but I wish that you did. But…I suppose…you're a woman now, and I've got to accept that you're independent." The Doctor finished quietly, and Rose reached out her hand to clasp his.

"Doctor….I want to come back to you. To the TARDIS. I miss it. More than I let on….but I just want you to understand that things have changed."

"You're coming back?" His smile slowly crept upon his face, and Rose could barely suppress her own.

"Yes…But there are things that will change, Doctor." Her voice tipped from joyous to solemn in one sentence.

"What?" The Doctor said softly, secretly knowing he'd give her anything.

"Just the little things….like you're gonna to talk to me more often. Tell me what's bothering you, and don't go off into a huff. And….and don't tell me not to wander off anymore, don't make me stay put. Just…let me go with you. You know you're rubbish without me." Rose chuckled as the Doctor pouted slightly.

"Is that it? I can do that. Most definitely-"

"That's not it." Rose silenced him with the short sentence, and he closed his mouth.

"I…I want you to be more open with…with how you feel. Specifically about me." She said cautiously, and the Doctor leant back, his eyes betraying his air of calm.

"Rose…"

"Don't worry, it's fine if you can't…just, just forget it-"

"No. I won't Rose. And…and I'm going to try. I promise. I'll try as hard as I can, but you have to understand how difficult it is for me, Rose. It's not just going to be able to happen like that…it's going to be a gradual thing. But it will happen. I promise." The Doctor said firmly, the conviction in his eyes. Rose smiled at him, and he smiled back, both lost in their own world. After a few moments, the Doctor stood, and reached over to wrap his arms around her. Rose grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into his shoulder. As the Doctor shifted his arms, Rose hissed with pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine-"

"I hurt you, just let me check if the bandages are-"

"Doctor, it's fine." She said softly, trying to hide her laughter. He exhaled slowly and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get Martha to come and check on you in any case. I don't want any thing to be overlooked with you." He squeezed her hand, and Rose smiled after him as he walked out of the door. Leaning back on the pillows, she grinned to herself, happy to know that she was going home.

"Rose…can I speak with you?" River leant around the doorway, smiling apologetically. Rose faltered for a second, before motioning for her to sit in the Doctor's now vacated seat.

"Long time no see." River laughed softly.

**More soon guys x**


	25. Talking

**Okay people, there are only a few chapters left now. Around three or four. I hope you like, and thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys loads. x**

River shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unsure of what to say.

"You alright then?" She said softly, eyeing the bandages that were showing through the gap in her shirt. Rose looked down at her body, sighing.

"Yeah…it's just a scratch." She joked feebly, and an awkward silence settled over them once more.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm good." She played silently wth the blanket.

"Rose…Are you…are you coming back to the TARDIS." River moved her chair closer to Rose, and she looked up nodding happily.

"Yeah…me and the Doctor have got some things to sort out, but we'll manage." She smiled to herself. River but her lip and nodded, the pinprick of tears threatening to overcome her. Rose turned to her, shocked.

"River? What's…what's wrong?" She tutted and exhaled slowly.

"It's…it's nothing, Rose. I'm just being stupid." Rose twisted her body slowly to face River, ignoring the painful protest it caused.

"River, you can tell me yeah? If you don't want me to say anything to anyone else, I won't. But you need to talk to someone." She clasped the woman's hand, urging her silently.

"I…I love him Rose." River whispered, and Rose's grip on her hand slackened slightly.

"You…you love him?" She said softly.

"Yes. And I always thought there was a chance, but I know he loves you. And it hurts. I never even had a chance." Rose searched her mind for an answer that would console the woman, but she came up empty handed.

"River, me and the Doctor….we go way back, and…he doesn't love me, River. It may seem that way, but maybe it's not. He's always been a bit….confusing like that." Rose soothed the woman, not daring to believe that what River had said was true.

"He is. Confusing I mean. He's very confusing. But he needs you Rose, and no matter how hard I try, he just thinks of me like a friend. A best friend, yes…but still. I want to be more than that to him."

"River, I don't think the Doctor is…he's not programmed to want a relationship with people. That's always the last thing on his mind. When he sees someone has feelings for him, he'll push them away or choose to ignore them. He doesn't think like we do. It's nothing personal." River sniffed and wiped a hand over her face.

"I know. I know…I just wish it could be different." Rose smiled sympathetically.

"Believe me, this was never how I expected my life to turn out. Spending six months heartbroken in an underground base, after an alien dumped me. Not the perfect life I imagined." They both laughed, and River sighed.

"Well…I just wanted to see how you were doing….And I wanted to say that you should come back. He needs you." Rose reached over to give the woman a hug. As they held each other, Rose's mind raced. She was overwhelmed with sympathy for River…she knew how it felt to love the Doctor. And she knew how much he could hurt someone, whether he realised it or not.

"Hello?" The Doctor's voice made them both jump, and they broke apart giggling. Martha and Mickey came bustling in, and the Doctor trailed behind.

"Rose, I need to change your bandages." Martha said, as she brought the roll of them out of her pocket.

"Right then, I'd better go. I need a cup of tea, I think." River smiled at everyone, and paused slightly as she passed the Doctor. She doubled back and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What's wrong?" He laughed as she clung to him, and Rose smiled to herself at the Doctor's surprise.

"Sorry…I'll go. I'll speak to you later." River unwrapped herself from the Doctor, and let her hand linger on his arm for a moment, then left the room. The Doctor turned his head to watch her leave, before looking at Rose, completely befuddled.

"What on Earth were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested." She waved him away and he nodded. Martha unravelled the bandages, and started to unbutton Rose's shirt, but then she paused.

"I think that Rose may want some Privacy." She said firmly, and the Doctor and Mickey looked at each other.

"You heard her Mickey boy. I'll let you know when you can come back in." The Doctor said distractedly as he played with a stethoscope. Mickey raised his eyebrows.

"I think she meant you." The Doctor frowned and put down the medical instrument, folding his arms.

"Now why would she mean me, and not you?"

"It's not like I haven't seen her naked before is it?" He said almost smugly, and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Mickey!" Rose blushed, making a mental note to smack him later. The Doctor smirked.

"What makes you think I haven't seen her naked?" Mickey spluttered, and Rose's blush deepened. He looked from her to the Doctor.

"Have you!?" He demanded, and the Doctor merely stood from his chair and grinned.

"A gentleman never tells." He called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room, and Mickey stormed after him. Martha laughed as she heard his continuous demands for an explanation ring through the hub.

"As if my life isn't embarrassing enough." Rose muttered, opening her shirt. Martha shook her head and started to unravel the bandages.

"They're boys. Competition is what they do." Rose laughed, but then hissed as the wound was exposed to the air.

"You're going to have to change the bandages every two days." Martha muttered as she cleaned the wound.

"Can I do it myself?"

"No, it's to fiddly for you to do by yourself, so you're either going to have to come back to Torchwood every two days…or let the Doctor help you." Rose jumped as the new bandages brushed the delicate flesh.

"How did you know I was going back?" She whispered, and Martha chuckled to herself.

"After I saw the Doctor leaving this room whistling, and looking far to pleased with himself, I kinda gathered….I'm going to miss you Rose." She said softly as she put the medical tape on.

"I'm going to miss you to Martha." They sat in silence as the rest of the bandages were put on.

"There we are, all done. Don't worry, I'll teach the Doctor how to change your bandages." She winked and Rose laughed.

"Don't. I think Mickey will explode if you do." The two women laughed, and enjoyed their remaining time in each other's company.

**More soon guys x.**


	26. Going Home

**Oh gosh...there are only like two chapters left here...which is really sad lol. I'm getting nostalgic..**

"Careful." The Doctor muttered a Rose walked through the Torchwood hub. She rolled her eyes and gripped his arm harder.

"I may be wounded, but I'm able to walk by myself."

"I know. I just feel better helping you." He sniffed, and Rose giggled.

"So I'm your good deed for the day then?" He picked up her freshly packed suitcase, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh yes. Gotta earn my brownie points somehow." Rose grinned and nodded, accepting his feeble joke. Soon enough, they reached the sapphire form of the TARDIS.

"Oh, I missed her." Rose laughed as she reached out a hand to stroke the wooden box.

"Yeah? Well, I'd be lying if I said she didn't miss you too." He grinned and set down her suitcase. Rose smiled at him, and leant against the ship.

"Well, back to time and space eh? Gonna be fun." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"I knew it. You are totally using me for my ship."

"Doctor, I would never." Rose laughed sweetly, and pushed herself off of the ship. Mickey entered the room, smiling softly.

"You off then babe?" He said quietly and Rose nodded, her eyes shining.

"Yeah….I'm gonna miss you Micks." She propelled herself into his arms, careful of the delicate skin on her torso. Mickey buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply.

"If he ever hurts you Rose…ever…I'll sort him out." He said gruffly, and Rose chuckled.

"I know you will Mick." She gently unwound herself from his arms and kissed his cheek. He murmured his goodbye softly to her, and Rose squeezed his hand.

"Rose Tyler…We'll all miss you here." Martha slipped in front of Mickey, and Rose squeezed Martha tight to her, despite the twinges of pain.

"I'm gonna miss you so much….Call me whenever you want." She felt her voice start to choke, and her eyes sting.

"I will, I promise. And make sure that the Doctor changes your bandages every two days."

"Martha, I'll remember!" The Doctor called to her, making Rose laugh briefly.

"He's doing what?" Mickey's head snapped up, his eyes alert.

"Nothing Mickey." Martha grinned, and he scowled at her suspiciously. Rose said her goodbyes to Gwen and Ianto, smiling as he whispered to her.

"You made the right choice you know."

"I know." She whispered back. They gave each other one last hug before Jack bounded over to scoop Rose up into his arms.

"Jack!" She squealed. He laughed and set her down.

"You all set then?"

"Yeah…suitcase is packed, hands at the ready, off to explore." She grinned and Jack pointed a stern finger at her.

"I want you to rest yourself before you go off gallivanting around the universe. You need to heal up." He said firmly, and Rose mock saluted him. Smiling softly to himself, Jack kissed her forehead…he was starting to see a glimmer of the old Rose shine through.

"Right, if everyone's said their goodbyes, I think we'd best be off." The Doctor announced, impatiently tapping his foot on the concrete floor. Rose tutted and turned slowly, allowing a slow grin to take over her face.

"I'm ready." He sighed and waved at everyone crowded around the TARDIS, offering his hand to

Rose.

"Let's go." As she clasped his hand, he felt an overwhelming feeling of completion settle over him.

* * *

"I've got so many places in mind to go Rose Tyler! We can start off with the twelve waterfalls of the Cinius galaxy. Twelve waterfalls, each in a different colour, side by side! Then all of the colours mix together at the bottom, to create this…rainbow! A huge rainbow sprouting all different colours. Amazing." The Doctor rambled off, and left Rose and River standing awkwardly side by side, laughing at his over eagerness.

"That sounds great Doctor…maybe we could take the camera?" River interjected softly, and he nodded waving her away.

"Of course, goes without saying that does." He grinned, and beckoned them both over to the console.

"Right, now…River, hold down that button there, for roughly thirty seconds, and Rose….when I say, pull that lever there!" He pointed to it, and scrambled to reach a button towards his right. They flew the ship in companionable silence, laughing as there was a particularly jumpy bit of turbulence.

"Rose! Throw that lever…now!" He called out, and watched with something akin to pride as she pulled it down with all of her might and grinned at him.

"That's my girl." He laughed as she did a small bow subsequently throwing her off balance, leaving her to scrabble for grip on the console. River gripped her elbow, helping her up as they were both laughing. The Doctor practically glowed with happiness. This was how things were supposed to be. A shrill ringing erupted from River's pocket, and she brought it from her pocket one handed. The Doctor and Rose tried to quieten their laughter as River shushed them

"Hello?" She said primly into the phone, and Rose stifled back her laughter. River's face turned serious, and she held up one finger to quieten them. The Doctor turned a dial, and the TARDIS landed with a soft bump.

"Are you serious?" River asked in a hushed awe, happiness seeming to shine from her every pore. The Doctor removed his hands from the console, frowning at her. Rose looked between the two biting her thumbnail.

"I would be honoured! I mean it, I won't let you down, I promise." She whispered as the call was disconnected. She seemed to take a moment to register her surroundings, before practically hopping on the spot in her excitement.

"Oh my God!" She half squealed, half laughed as she swept Rose into an embrace. She breathed deeply, trying to collect herself before letting go."River…who was that?" Rose giggled, and watched her bury her face in her hands.

"That was a contractor….he wants me to lead an expedition." The Doctor's surprised smile slipped from his face as he processed it.

"An expedition to where?" He asked gravely, and River in her excitement didn't notice his tone.

"The biggest library in the universe. I bet you'd love to come." She laughed and ran to him, hugging him close.

"This is such an honour, every archaeologist this side of the galaxy wants the chance to get their hands on that place…and they picked me!…Do you know what this means!?" River breathed, her eyes wide and glassy with excitement. The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat, and felt two heavy weights drag his hearts down.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He croaked.

**Seriously, nostalgia is actually setting in lol. Review if you liked! xx**


	27. Numb

**So guys, just this chapter, another, and then an epilogue...then it's finished...well, hope you like.**

The Doctor walked slowly throughout the emerald TARDIS corridors, heading towards River's bedroom. He didn't know how he could remain so calm about knowingly allowing her go to her death….He was just…numb. He didn't know what to think, or what to feel. He had known that this was going to happen, taken her on board while he knew. But he was closer than he thought he would've been to her....Everything was going perfectly now. Rose was back, and ther was a friendship blossoming between the two, and everything was happy and fine....and now this. It was to soon.

He sighed as he slowed to a stop outside her room.

"River?" He said quietly as he knocked on the door. He smiled as he watched her sitting on her suitcase in an effort to close it.

"Yeah?" She called as she finally managed to zip it up. The Doctor wandered into her bedroom, trying to make his smile look real.

"You need all that just to go on an expedition?" He joked feebly. River laughed and pushed her hair from her forehead.

"Yeah, actually. We're staying at a hotel for two weeks before we go. Need to get to know my team, and what better way to do it than around a hotel bar?" The Doctor forced himself to give a little laugh. He sat down on her bed sighing, and patted the space next to him.

"What's up sweetie? You don't seem to be…happy for me?" River bounced down next to him, and leaned on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled down at her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I am….I'm just….going to miss you." He admitted truthfully. River giggled a bit and shoved him playfully.

"I'm not going to be gone for long! Just around a month…or more…depends what we find….I'm so excited Doctor, I don't think you can even begin to imagine!" She launched herself from the bed, and walked around in a frenzy. The Doctor watched with a very slight smile as she waffled on about the prospects and oppurtunities this made for her. The smile on River's face hurt the Doctor physically…she had no idea. She was going to her death.

* * *

Rose sat on the worn out couch in the console room, wondering what on Earth was going on. Ever since River had gotten that phone call, the Doctor had become all withdrawn and quiet. Frankly, it was unsettling.

"Rose?" She jumped as she heard his hoarse voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah Doctor?" The smile she had planted on her face faltered at the sight of his face. He looked so…depressed.

"Me and River…uh…" He trailed off and stared into space for a moment. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and shook his head, and when he opened his eyes, they were full of false happiness and excitement.

"I'm taking her on a trip! You know, just the two of us, so I can say goodbye." His voice broke on the last word, and frowning, Rose stood carefully from the jump seat. She held her ribs as she walked over to the Doctor, careful of her injury.

"How long is she going to be gone for?" She said softly, and the Doctor paused before he answered.

"Just a little while. Not to long." He flicked some switches on the other side of the control panel, leaning over and stretching as far as he could manage. Rose stood silently, watching him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Do me a favour and switch that lever over there." He nodded to the lever, and Rose sighed and threw the lever down, ignoring the twinge of pain. The Doctor stood back up, one eyebrow raised.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?"

"Doctor, what was it we talked about while I was in the medical bay!? You said you'd try and share with me. It wouldn't be easy, but you'd try. Now you're just lying to me! Blatantly!" She cried, and the Doctor's gaze lowered to the floor. When he didn't answer, Rose muttered a fine, and made to leave the room.

"No, no, no. Wait a minute." The Doctor bounded over and grabbed her arm, careful of her injury.

"Are you gonna talk to me, and I mean properly?" She said quietly. The Doctor swallowed, and slowly enfolded her into his arms.

"Yeah…I will. Just not now…when River goes to the library we'll talk. I promise. And I'll explain everything to you." Rose looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I would appreciate it Doctor. A lot." The Doctor grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, we'll have a regular old heart to heart Rose Tyler." She laughed and grinned into his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" River spoke softly into the intimate setting, a smile evident in her voice. Rose and the Doctor parted, him blushing slightly.

"No, we're fine." Rose walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"We'll miss you." Rose told the woman sincerely, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at his companions finally getting along. River pulled back and grinned.

"Maybe when I get back we could get to know each other a bit more?" She ventured. Rose nodded and smiled to the Doctor.

"Maybe you could take us to Barcelona? The country, not the planet this time." She and River laughed and the Doctor's hearts throbbed painfully. He could see the potential their friendship had…and he could see how it was all going to end.

"Right Doctor, I think I should go. My team are probably waiting, and I want to get exploring." She said gleefully, and the Doctor played with his sleeve for a moment.

"I don't know….Maybe you and me could go on one last trip? To say goodbye?" River blushed and smiled softly.

"I'd like that Doctor. But you say it like it's kind of final! I am coming back you know." She chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah…Of course, silly me." He laughed feebly, and over River's shoulder he caught Rose's solemn stare.

**Sorry it's so short, I just got back from camping and I'm so tired lol. But I wanted to push this chapter out of me before I went to bed. So hoped you liked xx.**


	28. Goodbye

**Right guys, this and then the epilogue. Then it's the end! I hope you like!**

"Why don't you grab your coat and we'll go?" The Doctor said softly. River nodded enthusiastically, hurrying from the console room to the depths of the ship. Leaving Rose and the Doctor staring at one another.

"Doctor…what's going to happen to her? You know something. What is it?" Rose said to him, her heart thudding erratically. The Doctor ran a hand over his face.

"Rose…when we come back. When River's gone, I'll tell you everything. I promise. Just…not now. I can't do this now." He said quietly, and walked to the other side of the console, putting the panel in between them. Rose swallowed and nodded. A few minutes passed in silence while they waited for River to return.

"Where are we going then?" River's voice made them both jump. The Doctor was once again fake smiles and false happiness, grabbing his coat and spouting nonsense at a hundred miles an hour. Rose could see right through him. But River laughed and smiled along, helping him tap out coordinates on the panel. The TARDIS had a smoother flight than usual, landing with a soft thump.

"Time to go." He said softly, nodding his head towards the door.

* * *

"Oh Doctor….this is…beautiful." River whispered in awe. They sat on a hill, away from the small town below, listening to the towers singing. The notes were soft and haunting, and it took every shred of will power in the Doctor to stop from breaking down.

"Well, it's our last adventure for a while. Need it to be memorable." He joked feebly, refusing to look at her. Instead he looked at the black sky, scattered with silver stars. River hummed her agreement and rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor looked down at her, trying to ignore the dull throb inside of him. He knew that River loved him. Of course he knew. The increase of her heart rate whenever they touched, and the amount of pheromones were dead giveaways….And he could give her this one last thing.

"River. I…I want to do something for you. And me, but for you mainly." She lifted her head from his shoulder, brow furrowed in question. The Doctor moved to sit opposite her.

"You and me…we've had some fun times. Brilliant times. Running across the universe together, it's been brilliant." His voice shook slightly, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. River placed a hand on his cheek.

"Doctor, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since I got that phone call. Tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded. The Doctor just laughed feebly and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, River. I've just been thinking about how much I'll miss you. And…and how you've grown into your own person. You've really made me proud over the past year." River blushed.

"Ah, but I'm nothing compared to you sweetie." She laughed.

"No. No, because that's the point. You _are_ a match for me. Most definitely. You're strong and independent, and I'm going to miss you." River regarded him warily, unsure of how to react.

"Well….you've still got Rose. You two are a match made in heaven you are. I can tell how much you love her Doctor, even if you don't ever say it." The Doctor sighed as he noted the underlying sadness in her voice.

"Me and Rose…look, River. I…I know how you feel about me. I've always known."

"Doctor, I don't know what you mean-"

"River, I know. And I'm sorry I ignored it." He cut across her nervous babbling. She sat back, blushing furiously.

"And to make up for that…there's something I want to do."

"What is it?" River whispered to him, nervous at the haunted look on his face.

"You know that my name isn't the Doctor. And I do have a name. Of course I do. But to my people, names were a very powerful thing. They were who we were. And we could only tell them to someone…that we wanted to give everything to. We give ourselves when we give our name." He finished quietly. River furrowed her brow in confusion and leant forwards.

"Doctor…?" She probed gently after a moment. The Doctor drew in a deep breath and nodded to himself.

"River, I want to give you this. It's the only thing I can give you." River regarded him cautiously, her mouth opening and closing.

"I…I don't know what to say Doctor." He laughed quietly.

"Don't say anything. Just…just listen." Leaning forwards, the Doctor placed one hand on her shoulder to steady himself. He tilted his head to hers, and whispered quietly. River's eyes widened as she heard the syllables flow from his tongue…in an old, beautiful forgotten language. And in her mind, something happened.

It was like she was flowing in and out of reality…somewhere in the background she could hear the melancholy notes of the towers, and the Doctor's slow breathing…But in her mind, she could see everything. A planet with an orange sky…and she could see the soft beauty of it disappear in harsh scarlet flames, and the heart wrenching pain that went with it. She could see so many faces go by, and planets and places, all turned to dust.

So many emotions fled through her, but the one constant was an overwhelming sense of loneliness. And hopelessness. Then one beacon of light shone through it all, and she knew who it was….Rose….River could see the hope and life, and the light she brought to the Doctor, and couldn't envy that. She couldn't envy anyone that made him feel like this. It was almost like she was soaring above it all now, the pain and loneliness pushed to the back of her mind, ready to be forgotten…But then a gut wrenching pain sliced through her mind, and all she could see was a wall. A room. White and empty.

Time went on, even more faces, even more emotions. Another glimmer of hope in the form of an enemy, the possibility of not being alone anymore, extinguished cruelly.

Then that light was back. She came back, and she was all he wanted in the universe. The loss of a friend, and gaining Rose. It was hurt and happiness at once. Then River saw herself. And the confusion and hurt she brought. There was fear about what had happened, or was going to happen...and the Doctor knew, because it has happened to him already-

"I think that's enough." The Doctor withdrew his hands, which had somehow ended up on her temples. River swayed dizzily for a moment, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Soon enough, the bright stars swum back into view, and the tower's song filled her ears.

"Doctor…that was…." She began, but she didn't know what word she could possibly use to describe what that felt like.

"That was me." He said softly, a small smile gracing his face. River placed a hand to her forehead, trying to steady herself. Everything was fading now, all of his memories, she couldn't remember…

"Doctor, there was something about me…you were scared of something happening…I can't remember…" Then the thought was gone. It faded from her mind, leaving her frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably just a stray thought on my part." He said reassuringly.

"All of it's going Doctor…the memories." She said in confusion.

"Yeah. You're brain, human as it is, can't handle all of my memories and feelings as well as yours….But close your eyes for a moment, and think of me." River did so, and was still for a moment. She thought of him, and there was this sense of connection…like their minds were joined…and she felt safe and complete..like nothing could ever harm her when he was there.

"You feel that?" The Doctor whispered, and smiled when River nodded.

"That's amazing Doctor. I love it…it's…" She trailed off, and no more needed saying. They sat speaking about nothing in particular until the dawn broke, and the towers stopped singing.

Rose jumped as the TARDIS door creaked open, and the Doctor stepped inside.

* * *

"Doctor, where's.…where's River?" She said softly. The Doctor looked up at her, as if only just realising she was there.

"She took a shuttle straight to the hotel she's staying in with her team. She sends her love." He smiled shakily as he slipped off his coat. Rose stood from the battered chair, and crossed the room to him slowly.

"Are you….are you okay?" She said cautiously, her worry filled eyes betraying her calm demeanour. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"No…I'm…I'm not." His voice broke, and Rose quickly swept him into a hug. She reached up and kissed his cheek, stroking his back. He led her over to the couch, and sat her down. He told her about the library…and why he kept it to himself…but as the story went on, he could see she wasn't happy.

"How could you keep this from me Doctor!?" Rose exploded as she stood from the couch.

"I didn't want you to have the same burden I had Rose! I was protecting you!" He cried out, shocked at her outburst.

"No Doctor! That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter about protecting me! Me and River could have been friends, and if you had told me this from the beginning, then it would have saved all of this hurt. It would have saved me having to spend six months, broken, in Torchwood. I would've tried harder, and I wouldn't have been so mean-"

"I know Rose." The Doctor folded her into his arms as she erupted into sobs. They held each other as they mourned the loss, comforted by the other's presence.

"Doctor…no more lies. No more. We have to tell each other everything, no matter how bad it is." She said shakily. The Doctor nodded, and buried his face in her hair.

"I promise you Rose Tyler. I promise."

**So just the epilogue and we're done. Hope you liked x**


	29. Epilogue

**Well, it's been a journey to say the least lol. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited me and the story. It really does mean a lot, and just keeps me writing. This story has taken a while to complete, but I'm happy with how it's turned out, and I hope you guys feel the same way. Anyways, enjoy this last little bit, and thanks again.**

Rose lay back on the deep purple sands of an alien planet, basking in the light radiating from the two suns. She and the Doctor had both decided to take a holiday, clear their heads….start anew. It had been a month now, and things were improving. In everything. The Doctor had not become withdrawn like she had expected him to do. But he was more open with her, actually discussing what he felt…It seemed like the whole experience had driven him forwards. They took out a few days just to mourn the loss of their friend, just remembering her. Comforted by knowing she was still alive in the library somehow. But after that week or so, the Doctor kept to his promise, and just tried. He took her to some forgotten planet in a distant solar system, and they just talked. About his planet, her planet, life, everything. They brushed against the subject of _them_ once or twice, but avoided it, agreeing to talk about it later. It was beginning to frustrate Rose, but she didn't want to push him…not when he had been trying so hard to be open with her already.

"Here we are then. As the lady asked for." The Doctor's shadow blocked out her light, and she raised her sunglasses lazily.

"Can you sit down? You're blocking the sun." Rose smiled at him as he rolled his eyes, but obediently sat beside her on the navy blue towel. She sat up and took the ice cream that was currently dripping down his wrist.

"What flavour is it?" She said suspiciously as she eyed the bright green sweet warily. The Doctor gave a tentative lick before raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's mint….and banana…possibly with a bit of honey." He laughed as Rose wrinkled her nose in distaste, but still gave a small lick. Her eyes opened wide with delight as the tastes exploded on her tongue.

"It's good." She praised in between licks. The Doctor smiled to himself and placed his arm around Rose's shoulders. They leaned against each other, Rose sometimes turning her head to take a lick of the Doctor's ice cream. Soon enough the suns began to set, casting a red glow over the water.

"You cold? Do you want to go back now?" The Doctor said softly when he noticed Rose shivering.

"Nah, it's fine. I wanna watch the sun set." She whispered back. He nodded and quickly slipped off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. Smiling her thanks, Rose leant back into him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to apologise. Been meaning to for a while now. Not just about River, but about everything. Hiding everything from you when there was no need to." He said slowly, and Rose lifted her head to look at him.

"Doctor…it's fine. We've moved past that yeah? You and me together yeah? It's fine." She soothed, and the Doctor shook his head.

"I know, I just needed to say that. It's been bugging me."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Rose joked feebly. The Doctor turned and frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry-"

"No. No secrets. Remember?" He nudged her shoulder, ignoring the blush that was gracing her features. Rose cleared her throat, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I just….I mean…We've spoken about everything and everything. Apart from us. And it's just frustrating me I suppose." She laughed nervously and avoided his gaze. The Doctor swallowed and looked towards the setting suns.

"O.k....You want to know where the relationship is going, how I feel, discuss how you feel and what's going to happen. Am I right?" He sighed, and Rose gave him a brief nod.

"And you're going to say that there aren't many places the relationship can go, you feel for me but can't do anything about it, and it's best to keep us the way we are. Am I right?" She said shortly.

"No, you're not right. Because I'm sick and tired of this Rose. Losing everyone. And I can't lose you." Rose brushed her hair back from her forehead to look at him.

"But you're going to one day. It can't be helped." She said solemnly, and the Doctor half smiled.

"There is something that we can do."

"What?" Rose turned to him, confused as ever. He bit his lip before closing his eyes for a moment.

"Do you remember that I told you River knew my name?….Well….I also told you that the situation was very intimate. And it was. I joined me and her…mentally. The connection I made for her was one of security. Time Lords make different mental connections with different people, and each has their own effect. Mine and River's connection…It gave her strength basically, and me…but it affected her more because she was human. To me there was only this kind of hum at the back of my mind, like a reassurance I think is the best way to describe it. That was I suppose, one of two of the strongest connections I could ever make. And the reason that they're strong is because I have to give my name in both situations….But the other type of connection I can make...." He stopped, obviously reluctant to go on. At Rose's encouraging nod, he took a deep breath.

"I could make a connection with you, a mental one that is…to bond us. To…bind us. Mate us if you want to put it primitively."

"Like…romantically?" Rose said slowly, and the Doctor gave a begrudging nod.

"Yes…I suppose. But I told you Time Lords didn't love. They found life partners and had a mutual respect and a...kind of love for each other. And because we do have such long lives, we establish this connection. It means that whenever the other is sick, or…dying…they share each other's strength to keep them going. They prolong each other's life. Of course it would only extend our lives for around 50 years, which really an truly is just the blink of an eye for me. But because you're human, you would be different. If I made it with you, then you would live at least…I'd say at the very….very least 200 more years. Plus the years you would have originally had." As the Doctor finished they were both silent, looking out to the sea.

"Haven't you done that before though? I mean...you said you had children, what about their mother?..." Rose said, almost unwillingly. The Doctor made a soft sound and ran a hand over his face.

"I didn't want to bond with her Rose. I told you that my marraige was arranged by the state. I felt the respect and dedication to her, but I didn't feel enough to bond with her."

"And that's what you want to do?" Rose said finally, her voice quiet.

"I don't know. A long life isn't better, Rose. It's a curse. To watch everyone and everything die…and I don't know if I can do that to you." The Doctor muttered almost darkly.

"A long life may not always be better, but…it's better with two, yeah?" Her hand shyly grasped his, and he looked long and hard at their entwined hands.

"And you want that?" He whispered. Rose placed a hand on his cheek, turning his gaze to her.

"If it means spending the rest of our lives together, then yes." She said firmly. The Doctor swallowed, trying to soothe his suddenly dry throat.

"If…if we do this…it won't be now. I want you to be sure. Absolutely sure." He croaked, his mind racing at the thought of being able to live out his remaining years with her.

"I'm sure now." She whispered to him, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"No. No. We'll wait. See if our relationship works in a…..romantic situation. If it all works out, then I'll make the connection."

"Romantic situation?"

"If you want…" The Doctor blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Yeah….I'd…I'd like that." She grinned almost shyly to herself as she looked out to sea.

"So…it's decided then?" The Doctor whispered, a small smile gracing his face. Rose nodded, and reached over quickly to peck his cheek.

"And I'm not gonna change my mind Doctor. I want to do this, I want to be with you forever." She said firmly. After a few moments of just staring at her, the Doctor reached over tentatively to kiss her softly. It was short but sweet, and left the both of them grinning. They both looked out to sea, clutching each other's hands. And as they did so, the Doctor smiled to himself….for once, the future for them both looked bright. As she had so perfectly put it...life was better with two.

**So that's it guys. The stories finally completed lol. And I hope you liked. Thank you all for reviewing once again xxxxx**


End file.
